


FAQ: People, Mecha (Alphabetical)

by gatekat



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: The writer's notes on all (I think) Transformers mechanical OCs that have been used in my stories and a few others that were created as background info.This entry is one ch per letter.Other entries will sort by other means.





	1. The A's

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* When I went about this going "I really should make a list so I stop inventing extra OCs".  
> I had no idea that it would end (at time of posting this) just shy of 1100 names. Of which only 30 or so see anything resembling regular use. Still quite a collection for someone who isn't fond of using OCs.

**a'Sombra** : Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Scout. Bloody Mary's guard.

 **Abacus** : Praxian, Criminal, Bookie. Raised the criminal Prowl. A bookie and white collar criminal, focused on numbers rather than people.

 **Absolute Zero** : femme, dark red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Srila

 **Acharaj** : Seeker, red, yellow and cream, Artist, Flock: Sideswing, Vision. Metal Weaver. Distant cousin of Thrust. Politically ambitious. Quiet but has a wicked sense of humor once he warms up to you. His flock has had a couple of members join the Knights.

 **Acquis** : Merchant, rare items merchant

 **Acropolis** : Metrotitan, femme, Fortress, Think of Athena or Wonder Woman. Fierce while beautiful and elegant. As much a temple as fortress.

 **Adobe** : Aerial, femme, ISO, Sierki (looks Seeker, doesn't have trine coding), ISO during Nova. Whiplash pulled her from a forced trining a few centuries ago, to later discover that she wasn't full Seeker and her creators had tried to hide it with the trine, forcing her to pretend she had the code for it. She'd been beaten when she failed to read wing 'cants properly, and had taken vorns to be coaxed into believing in her own self-worth.

 **After Wing** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Afterswing** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Agave** : Seeker, Vision. Courting Tealsky for trine. inspector, structural integrity of buildings and things

 **Agito** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Airstream** : Praxian Aerial, Artist, Creation of Boldstreak/Silverwind. Relative of Bluestreak. Detailer

 **Airstrike** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action. clutchmate of Target.

 **Airwave** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Redtail

 **Airwave** : Seeker, Flock: Smoke, Murdered

 **Ajax** : Mob boss, Mob boss of Praxus, first cousin of Raider

 **Aleno** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Target and Reve. Thundercracker's creator.

 **Aleron** : Seeker, femme, lavender and cream , Administration, Works at Flock Services

 **Alese** : Aerial, slate-blue and gray, Knight of Light

 **Allegro** : Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Musical term. A direction to play lively and fast. Archipresul of New Crystal City

 **Alleyway** : Praxian, Dark

 **Allocate** : Praxian, Merchant, Shop owner. Mate of Budget

 **Altihex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Altihex

 **Ambergret** : Ship, Not sparked. Flightplan's shuttle.

 **Amberwave** : Praxian, Seneschal, House of Calidar, Seneschal of the Calidar estate in Polyhex -- guardian of the twins, Prowl's cousin

 **Amethyst** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, One of Prowl's older siblings

 **Anahme** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). Secret in Lakota. Basically a giant walking library. He's an historian, recording all he sees and hears and storing it in his processors/databanks. Anahme's got no set location; he settles down wherever he chooses. Anyone who wants to look up something in his database is welcome as long as they come peacefully; anyone who would abuse the knowledge he holds is out of luck. For a creature that huge, he's got an uncanny, almost Mirage-like ability to vanish into the proverbial woodwork and pop up somewhere else entirely. He's probably the slipperiest Metrotitan ever sparked on Cybertron when he doesn't want to be found.

 **Anchor** : Lawyer, A Prime's Palace legal mech. Did the inspects on the triad in Purus Amor Spiritus Paeoniis.

 **Anchor** : Microbot, dark, Comes up to Bayverse Jazz's chest

 **Angel** : Aerial, femme, Knight of Light

 **Ankmor** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Ankmor Park

 **Anvil** : Minibot, femme, dark gray with orange highlights, amber optics, Inspector, Creation from Steel City mecha. Works as an inspector in the industrial complexes. She's good at keeping the discussion on track especially during easily side-tracked discussions. Often moderates the New Crystal City public debates.

 **Arch-X** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Archangel** : Knight of Light, 30th member of the Circle of Light

 **Archeía** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The Archives (all of them)

 **Arcweld** : Medic (field), Autobot, killed while trying to evacuate a hospital facility before the Deceps took over. Similar to Ratchet, though with less combat experience.

 **Arcweld** : Knight of Light, 2nd member of the Circle of Light

 **Aria** : femme, Royal, Jazz's sister. Not bad, but stubborn and determined to get her way.

 **Asalter** : Seeker, Flock: Cloudbank, Vision. Trined with Nuage and Cloudbank. Creation trine: Northwind

 **Aster** : Royal, Royal House of Kalis, A convoy class mech of red and orange on a black background from the Royal House of Kaon. Has an elder sister. Became Nova Prime

 **Astro** : Lawyer, Flock: Markret, Order. Business law. Creator of Tailslide and Crimson Sprite.

 **Atl** : red, gold optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Guardian of Honor. Function: Sparkling care and law, specialized in defense, medic. Half-canon, belongs to Alteride. Gold optics.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-sample-Atl-205673860>.

 **Atron** : Seeker, dark blue with silver and red filigree, red optic band, Musician, Knight of Light, Flock: Komon, Vision. Trinemate of Telika and Windsinger, plays both the crystal-sax and the keyboard

 **Aurin** : Praxian, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi.

 **Aurora** : Seeker, femme, Black with swirling highlights of deep purple, light blue and green, white optics, Scientist, Priest, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Vision.  
Great Sword: Song of the Winds.  
Function: SIC of the Circle of Light, Scientist, Priest. Circle of Masters member. Quartermaster of the Citadel.  
Trinemate of Haji and Cheoseo. Creator of Tornado, Shattercoil and 2 other Knights. Mate of Zephyr.  
Creation flock: Northwind. Second flock: Tobree (out of Praxus). Current flock: Gyre.  
Creator: Northwind.  
While her creation flock tried their best and she is now very close to her creators and creation flock, her youth was a troubled one. Aggressive beyond anything reasonable she was eventually diagnosed with having military coding thanks to her Action creator having a lover from a flock with military in it. Even with the diagnosis and best efforts by the time she was a mechling she was well known to the local gangs and Air Martials for her tendency to pick a fight and win despite being a civilian Vision. She was headed for the military when a vising pair successfully courted her. She went with them to their home eyrie in Praxus where she spend a few centuries in the military before finding a calling in the priesthood there. That was were her white optics came from. With the deactivation of her first trine (cause currently unknown) she followed an idea a visiting Knight of Light stirred in her and found her way to the Citadel of Light.  
Her timeline:  
Aurora lost her first trine  
Aurora is accepted into the Knights but must trine first  
Aurora trined with Haji and Cheoseo and the three moved to the Citadel  
Aurora became a Knight  
The first clutch (Tornado + unnamed one)  
The second clutch (unnamed one)  
Aurora becomes a Master on the thought that her breeding vorns are over.  
Exodus and Gyre came along with Northwind  
Planetfall  
The third clutch (Shattercoil) because of so few Seekers  
Has a special attachment to <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Aurora-s-Blade-by-EllipticAdopts-691095315>

**Aveela** : Public Manager of the Prime.

 **Axel** : Triple Changer, Warrior, Autobot, Neutral rescued and turned Autobot.

 **Axiom** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Axiom Nexus

 **Azimuth** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Azure** : femme, blue-green, Dancer, Artisan/dancer. Slightly taller than Wing but lightly armored. One of Shogun's harem in mirrorverse. Dabbles in poetry


	2. The B's

**Baadal Bunakar** : Seeker, Decorator, Vision. Hindi for cloud weaver. professional decorator who's known to for using custom made draperies and pillows in his designs

 **Babble** : Polyhexian, Gang mech

 **Back Shadow** : Medic (processor), ISO

 **Backblast** : Tank, deep green with gray and black trim, red optics, Military, Insane to the point of reformatting

 **Backslide** : red optics, Traveling freak show owner/ringmaster.

 **Balance of Power** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Hardwing

 **Balance of Resistance** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Dive

 **Balancepoint** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. official mediator and researcher

 **Baliron** : gray and green, purple optics, Scholar, Mate of Firefall, sometimes

 **Ballast** : Praxian Minibot, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Only in it for survival

 **Banker** : Praxian, Lawyer, Specializes in finances but has a good grip on criminal law and a lot of obscure law.

 **Bastion** : Metrotitan, Fortress

 **Beeline** : Praxian, Administration, School Vice Principle

 **Beleza** : Artist, finish artist of Vortex's House

 **Bellaria** : Confectioner, dessert (Latin). A post-war confectioner that took the name when he had mastered his craft.

 **Bettan** : light blue optics, Autobot, Command officer. Mate of Crosscheck

 **Black Death** : Minibot, black, black optics, Warrior, ISO, Alternate ID for Whiplash

 **Black Echo** : large ground, dark, dark blue optics, Officer, ISO, Autobot TIC, Commander of ISO. Incredibly violent 'face when frustrated

 **Blackface** : Real designation unknown, one of Skywarp's torturers

 **Blacklight** : Tank, Black, Warrior, Autobot, a big black brute mech with arm cannons that had leveled entire Decepticon units by himself

 **Blackmail** : Host

 **Blacksmith** : Praxian, Gang leader

 **Blacktip** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Presul. Bodyguard to the Barasi. Grandmaster of Teris-Spi

 **Blackwing** : Seeker, Air Martial, Detective

 **Bladedrift** : Praxian, black with white and red markings, gold optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the House. Prowl's sire

 **Bladesinger** : Aerial, Noble, Noble Jazz/Prowl's (eldest) creation. Aerial with a light airframe, golden optics. An attitude and a half on wings.

 **Bladewing** : Seeker, femme, Blue and gray and purple, green optics, Knight of Light

 **Blastfire** : femme, Saboteur, ISO, demo expert cum saboteur, killed after being captured by Shockwave (victim of he and the Spikes) during a mission.

 **Blastfire** : Knight of Light, 6th member of the Circle of Light

 **Blaze** : Praxian, Trailbreaker's sire. Triad with Crosscut and Trailbreaker's carrier

 **Blitz** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Eclaire and Bolt. Hothead

 **Blizzard** : ISO, third tier of intel clearance

 **Blood Cutter** : Praxian, femme, Gold, bronze and pink, pink visor, Warrior, Likely a friend of Ironhide.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Cutter-by-x-wings-of-mystery-x-691105154>

**Bloody Mary** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Shadowed. Heavy scout class frame. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human that worked for MI6. Now commander of the European Transformer unit not aligned with Prime. As a human specialized in Eastern Europe and was a data sifter with enough common sense to do fieldwork. She worked out of field offices all over the Eastern Bloc. Animal: bear

 **Blossom** : Crystal City Aerial, pink and gold, Merchant, Sells flowers.

 **Blu3** : Praxian, Praxian and the final char I bought from Guttermech. He's a quiet one. Reminds me a lot of Whiplash.  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7507753/>

**Blue Ghost** : blue and white, yellow optics, Noble, ISO, Alternate ID for Mirage

 **Blueflash** : Praxian, multiple shades of blue, blue visor, Knight of Light, Rank: Knight.

 **Bluehands** : Real designation unknown, one of Skywarp's torturers

 **Bluelight** : Praxian, femme, server in an energon house. Bluestreak's sire, mate of Stillvoice and Sledgehammer

 **Blueshine** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's carrier.

 **Bluesweep** : femme, Security, Security mecha for New Crystal City

 **Bluewave** : Praxian, Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Nightstreak and Greenspot

 **Boldstreak** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Bolt** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Eclaire and Blitz.

 **Bonbon** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre

 **Booker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Chasedown's partner

 **Boombox** : Host

 **Boomer** : Host, femme, orange and black, blue optics, Communications, Autobot, Creation of Blaster.  
Original insperation: <https://cherryoreos.deviantart.com/art/You-Like-the-Way-I-Hold-a-Mic-192969325>  
other images:  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-By-Tiikeri-694180027>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-By-Tiikeri-694180017>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Boomer-Sketches-2-By-Tiikeri-694180020>

**Boomerang** : minibot, deep blue and ruby red, Tactical, Autobot, Larger minibot, had been the Decepticon Dropkick

 **Boomtown** : Metrotitan, City

 **Bootleg** : Host, ISO, ISO commander while Whiplash was in stasis after killing Nova. deactivated in an attack on the galactic borders

 **Bounceback** : Praxian, Autobot, Tank, going infantry

 **Brace** : Purple, Civilian, Large.

 **Brace** : Seeker, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Thundercracker, Sound Barrier and Farcry

 **Branch** : Praxian Minibot, Mortar's lover, Gearshift's mate

 **Brava** : Praxian, femme, Black with gold and red trim, red optic band, Enforcer, lock in Croatian. Stern, blunt, loyal, dedicated, a bit rough around the edges and growly, overall prefers punching to hugging. Patrol Enforcer, Mira's partner. Bonded to Mira and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Order.

 **Breaker** : Minibot, bright, Interrogator, ISO

 **Breaker** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer

 **Brie** : Servant, Works in the Prime's residence. Gambling issues

 **Brightlight** : femme, soft blue and green, Pleasurebot

 **Brightouch** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal.

 **Brightspar** : Seeker, Light green and white with bright blue wing markings, Haji's client

 **Brightstar** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Sunstreaker, twin of Slipshot

 **Brightsun** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus

 **Brightwing** : Aerial, Noble, Noble of Polyhex. Arrogant, self-important, small processor

 **Budget** : Praxian, Merchant, Shop owner. Mate of Allocate

 **Buzzbeater** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Bydwraig** : Praxian, Medic (sparkling), Welsh for midwife


	3. The C's

**Cadence** : Praxian, femme, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Fraternal twin of Coda

 **Cadence** : Polyhex, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's older bother and heir apparent of the House.

 **Caelum** : Aerial, deep blue and rich red, ice blue optics, Investor, consultant, Civilian, Prowl's 5nd ID in Crossing the Line.

 **Callback** : Medic, physician for the Protihexian royal house

 **Camber** : Average Iacon mech. Low-class working mech. friend of Jazz.

 **Camber** : Enforcer, In Telicrox

 **Caminus** : Metrotitan, Ship, Canon. Forge, and he's a ship.  
<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Caminus>

**Cancer** : femme, ISO, ISO late in Nova's time. From the gutters. She convinced a recruitment Enforcer to unlock her stasis cuffs just by using the right harmonics, and the promise of being treated like a person along with energon, upgrades, and repairs had easily gotten her into ISO. From Delirium

 **Cantabile** : Praxian Shuttle, House of the Gilded Sun

 **Capnotch** : Military, Grunt. Lazy and abusive, at least by Dai Atlas' unit standards

 **Capsong** : Noble, Had Windswept created to clear a life debt to Drift

 **Cardan** : Praxian, brown and red, blue optics with shaded work visor, Maintenance, Road working in Praxus. Is very proud of his work keeping the roads in good shape.

 **Carnival** : Metrotitan, femme, Bright, glittery and lit up, rainbow optics, Facility, A small metrotitan that will never settle down, this flashy being loves nothing more than traveling from city to city and world to world to showcase her rides, citizens, fuel concoctions and generally spread good cheer. She's equally happy with family-friendly events as the drunken parties.

 **Carrie** : femme, Black, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Alt is a Hummer.

 **Cascade** : Host, Medic, House of Crossbeam, young cousin of Jazz, a Host like his carrier. Bonded to a Seeker kin from Helix.

 **Casie** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Casperima** : Mecha-animal, An obsidian chronohorse that tends to bolt when startled. Last seen in Praxus.

 **Cassiterite** : femme, golden brown, Twin of Seraphinite. The cautious one. Has a stuffed bronze hippopotadron named Odr (mech).

 **Caster** : Praxian, Bonded to Kurf. two-panel sensor wings

 **Catwalk** : Autobot prison guard

 **Cavu** : Seeker, White and gray, light blue optics, Medic, Action. Aviation abbreviation - Ceiling and Visibility Unlimited. One of the fastest fliers in his age range. Creation of Crackleback, Downforce, Joule.

 **Censura** : Judge, While hard on criminals, he is honorable.

 **Centerpoint** : Praxian Convoy, green-gold optics, Creation of Prowl/Soundwave. Green spark

 **Chainlink** : Warrior, Autobot

 **Challenger of Ways** : Great Sword, Gem: red-orange, Knight of Light, Bearers: Wing (Darkness and Lightning, Kaizen), Drift, Striker

 **Chance** : Warrior, Decepticon, Does combat-ready evaluations for Decepticon officers

 **Charade** : Praxian, Black, Red visor optics, Enforcer SWAT, SWAT Team SIC. Radiance's Team. Nic is Rad or Rade

 **Chard** : Minibot, ISO, small tank frame

 **Charmer** : Praxian, Creation of J/P

 **Chasedown** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Pursuit officer. Booker's partner

 **Chaser** : Enforcer, in Iacon, patrol officer

 **Checkup** : white, cream, and red, Pale green optics, Medic (vet)

 **Chemfire** : Knight of Light, 8th member of the Circle of Light

 **Cheoseo** : Seeker, orange and silver, Artist, Action. Korean for "dwell in heat". Metal artist/sculptor. Trinemate of Aurora and Haji

 **Chiindii** : Seeker, Flock: Sharpwind, Vision. Starscream's creator. Name means dust devil. Trined with Ripwing and Longjump

 **Chipper** : silver, blue optics, day laborer, Alt ID of Jazz. A young traveler out to explore before settling down.

 **Choco** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre. Lash put him down when he was found in the gutters, unable to recover.

 **Cicadacon** : Military, The General that Dai Atlas served under when he met Axe

 **Ciel** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Detective. Likes to wonder and make friends. Trined with Cloudrite and Featherlight

 **Cirrus** : Aerial, femme, Pale, bright green optics, Dancer, lovely little light Aerial, slender wings. a professional dancer, and not all of her income comes from her official occupation.

 **Cirrus** : Seeker, blue , Vision. Carrier of Stratus

 **Cladin** : Tesarus (small convoy), hunter green with garnet red trim, matte finish, metalworker, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Fire of Peace. Name is Welsh - cladding: a covering or coating on a structure or material). 'Useless' hobbies: building models of Cybertronian buildings that he embellishes and never finishes. He also breeds mecha-koi for fun (and the Citadel ponds).

Specialized in protective coatings on metal. Old. He used to make the materials used to create roofs and outer walls for the Citadel back on Cybertron (to survive acid rain and storms). still creates those building materials when needed, but now mostly focuses on heat resistant materials (to get the heat to the forges, etc.) he can do weapons, but he likes to make protective things. shields, body armor more decorative works as well. He could be involved with making the gestalt's new armor once Pantera asks for a new frame. Pantera's triad mate with Dagger.

When he cleans up you can actually see the intricate detailing on his armor. he likes geometric patterns and the lines of garnet trim are actually individual carefully created pieces of metals layered almost like snake scales. For truly fancy events he removes the protective coating on the scales and they shimmer.  
Art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cladin-By-Artesszerowolfsketch-730653469>

**Cleansheer** : Praxian, deep blue and black with a dark green chevron, Intel, ISO, Intel agent in the Praxian palace. Slender

 **Cleansweep** : Praxian, femme, Servant, Mid-ranked

 **Clear Spark** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Works in crystal.

 **Clearline** : Merchant, Alt mode and coloration shop owner

 **Clearsight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus, former Barasi

 **Clef** : Iaconian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Presul. Head of the creche at the central temple of New Crystal City.  
Name is a musical term. In sheet music, a symbol at the beginning of the staff defining the pitch of the notes found in that particular staff.

 **Cloud** : Praxian, femme, Royal, Prowl's carrier (sometimes)

 **Cloudbank** : Seeker, Flock: Cloudbank, Order. Flock Order. Trined with Nuage and Asaltar.

 **Cloudrite** : Seeker, Vision. Trined with Ciel and Featherlight

 **Cloudtread** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Cocktail** : Praxian, Merchant, Owns the Downtime, bonded to Flashlight and Padlock (both Enforcers)

 **Cocotte** : Pleasurebot

 **Coda** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Far more docile than his fraternal twin, Cadence

 **Coda** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Second bonded of Lord Bladedrift. House Tremblewind of Vos

 **Codetrack** : Praxian, Programmer, Programmer in a factory.

 **Codex** : Host

 **Coldbolt** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'.

 **Coldfire** : Seeker, blue, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, A ranking air officer often trusted with command of the full House air force.

 **Coldsheen** : Seeker, Vision. Trined with Crimson Sprite

 **Colméia** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Hive City

 **Colorstrip** : Artist, detailer

 **Colorwheel** : femme, boldly patterned in green and gold with white accents, green optics, Artist, painting and detailing specialist. Slender

 **Comet** : Praxian, flashy red and gold, Pro Racer, Local headliner

 **Confection** : Merchant, Confectioner in Simfur or the Citadel or New Crystal City. May or may not own Confection's Energon Cafe

 **Consonance** : Musician, famous classical musician

 **Contact** : Praxian, Black and white, blue visor, Enforcer, Soft-spoken mech, kind, not very outgoing, prefers a good book to a social encounter kind. Enforcer in dispatch. Bonded to Mira and Brava, Radiance's creator. Triad's Vision.

 **Contender** : Jazz's older brother.

 **Corkscrew** : Praxian, Faststrike's creator, mate of Defthand

 **Counterpoint** : Seneschal

 **Cowling** : Rotor, The aerodynamic covering for the helicopter engine

 **Crackleback** : Seeker, Order. Trined to Downforce, Joule. Creator of Cavu.

 **Crane** : Construction, Medic (processor), Works with criminals.

 **Crankclaw** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Crankshaft** : Praxian, Construction, Construction mech. Old, rather well off but doesn't spend much. Very fond of Jazz.

 **Crash Course** : Praxian, Officer, Autobot

 **Crashcourse** : Warrior, the name says it all. He's like Skjöldur in many ways; out front, taking the damage and dealing it, but while Skjöldur is a shield, standing between her charge and danger, Crashcourse is all about an aggressive, violent offense as the best defense. We generally don't take him to state functions, for good reason. He's not a true wild card; he is easily controlled as to when to unleash his aggression. The difficulty he has is in avoiding collateral damage to anything except his charge once he is turned loose."

 **Crest** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Akiani (Praxus)

 **Creutecce** : Medic (sparkling), Welsh for creation + Telugu for bringer

 **Crimson Sprite** : Seeker, femme, Botanist, Flock: Markret, Order. Sister of Tailslide, trined with Coldsheen.

 **Crisp Wing** : Praxian, Noble, Praxian noble, Prowl's first lover and really screwed him up on penetrative interfacing.

 **Crisscross** : ISO, Mated to Vayne

 **Crossbeam** : Polyhex, Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's sire. First lord of the House, Simfur. Warrior of the Prime.

 **Crosscheck** : Medic, Autobot, Mate of Bettan, mech-tech

 **Crosscut** : Trailbreaker's sire, from Uraya. Triad with Blaze and Trailbreaker's carrier

 **Crossfire** : Warrior, Weapons station on Dai Atlas' ship for the exodus

 **Crosshair** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective, Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Crossways** : Noble, Lord of Law, Praxus. Job Too Deep

 **Crosswire** : Praxian, Mechanic, maintenance mechanic in a cargo hub

 **Crucible** : Praxian, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Legal ID #3. Experiment. Turned into Prowl

 **Crusher** : Tank, brass, red optics, Warrior, Gladiator in Kaon. Simple processor, designed for straight forward tactics where overwhelming size, strength and armor won

 **Cry Crest** : Praxian, Stunt flier, Helixian Leader of the Skyline Raiders

 **Cryo** : Aerial, femme, Warrior, Decepticon, The sharpest of Drift's lovers when pissed off. as unforgiving as Wing is forgiving

 **Cryptic** : Cycle-former, femme, deep purple and black, green optic band optics, Tactical, Autobot, CO of Tactical before Prowl. Face mask. Graceful, pede-wheels. Good for ISO posts too.

 **Crystal** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus. Prowl's sire.

 **Crystal Spire** : Bureaucrat, chief city planner and one of the more disliked mecha on board. chief advisor in settling Aleos

 **Cybertropolis** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Cybertropolis

 **Cyberwave** : Host, Tactical, Autobot


	4. The D's

**Dagger** : Praxian, White and deep blue with red highlights. Thick red chevron, red optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun. Sometimes creation Jazz/Prowl and older brother of Lightwing when they are not Lords of the Shining Sun. Function: Redline's SIC (by Drift's arrival).  
Belongs to guttermech.   
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8091270/>  
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948917/>   
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/10948989/>

**Dáin'Domh** : Beastformer, Death Sun (Icelandic/Irish). 8-legged, 2-armed beast-mech of a vaguely centipede design that is subterranean capable. a light, trilling voice. Primary function: a new-world scout. Capable of being full sustained by self-processed energon (from solar, geothermal, etc), though it's not a happy existence. Heavily armored, heavily sensor-rich, and quite experienced in staying alive. Partner of Tagira

 **Dancer in the Sun** : Great Sword, Gem: forest green, Knight of Light, Bearer: Dagger

 **Dapple** : Seeker, Social tutor in the Winglord's palace but lives in a lower middle class eyrie. Vision

 **Dark Chanteuse** : Tyger Pax, femme, Musician, Composer in the Golden Age, She wrote a Fifth Cantata also called _The Glory of the Gestalts_

 **Dark Fire** : Tesarus, femme, black with red and orange highlights, Merchant, Tall. Bonded to Silver Star. Owns the Silver Fire cafe.

 **Dark Snarl** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Dark-Bot** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Darkclaw** : Guard, Prowl's 2nd ID in Crossing the Line. Unofficial ID

 **Darkcrasher** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Darkfire** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, House Tremblewind out of Vos. Trinemate of Markwing.

 **Darksky** : Praxian, dark, gold optics, Merchant, Very wealthy, very honorable merchant. Bonded of Starbright. Prowl's sire in From the Shadows ... Into the Light series. Has a fair amount in common with Prowl.

 **Darkwit** : Knight of Light, 15th member of the Circle of Light

 **Dart** : Cycle-former, White and red, yellow optics, Entertainer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Ghost of the Future. Function: entertainment field, music (he even has a singing voice ^^), dance, maybe acrobats. Very chipper, and honestly so. Style mixes Diffusion, Circuit-Su, acrobatics and parkour into the Knight's base form. Archon. Has a helo's spatial processor. Half-canon, belongs to Alteride.   
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Knight-ref-sheet-Dart-208856368>.

 **Dart** : Minibot, chrome and gold, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Dartmond** : femme, metallic blue, deep green optics, Linguistics specialist, Intel, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. As tall as Ratchet, takes a noble's care of her frame. A social scientist, linguist and singer. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

 **Dasher** : Seeker, Enforcer

 **David** : Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Dawn** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Dawnstar** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Lord of House Dawnstar

 **Deadlift** : Medic, Decepticon, Medic at Simfur base. Decepticon.

 **Death Bringer** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Death Watch** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade.

 **Deceo** : femme, chrome with dark blue and ruby markings, Tutor (general), Tutored Bluestreak

 **Decklid** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol.

 **Deco** : Deep red with intricate scroll work in several styles as well as fine highlights that glittered from precious metal leaf and gem dust, Artist, Knight of Light, detailer, solidly build grounder

 **Deep Sky** : Praxian, Dark blue, purple and black, yellow optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, 2nd or 3rd bonded of Lord Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Defthand** : Praxian, Faststrike's creator, mate of Corkscrew

 **Dei Curatio: Guidance of the Light** : Great Sword, Highly decorated, Gem: clear/unbonded, Knight of Light, Dai Atlas' first creation

 **Dei Kanal** : Triple Changer, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Dai Atlas' original designation

 **Delta** : Praxian, femme, Medical Records, sleek

 **Demeter** : Beastformer, femme, reddish brown, brown optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dancer in the Sun (forest green gem). Function: tracker/scout. Bought from switchxtrick.   
[http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7494769/).

 **Demolishor** : Tank, Army lifer with some rank. Served under Dai Atlas.

 **Depth of Conviction** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **DerRitter** : Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Frontliner, Bloody Mary's bodyguard her entire adult life. Name means The Knight.

 **Desta** : Neutral, Alt ID of Jazz undercover

 **Detail** : Praxian, Enforcer, Assistant Chief under Snaplock

 **Detail** : Seeker, Yellow with red highlights, Vision. Breeding prisoner in Delicacy. Trined with Jedel and Orca

 **Dio Onshar** : Metrotitan, Creation of Dai Atlas/Axe/Titanus. A small metrotitan, but too large for Dai Atlas to support. Aborted to save Dai Atlas

 **Distiller** : Praxian, High grade and specialty energon producer and seller.

 **Ditrim** : Praxian, medium blue and white, a servant in the Praxian royal palace. Praxian mech

 **Dive** : Purple, bright green visor, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Resistance. Function: Soldier/Engineer. he's still quite young, being a Knight is definitely a new but exciting experience for him, something he's always wanted. Belongs to switchxtrick.   
<http://switchxtrick.deviantart.com/art/TFKnight-Dive-269328222>.

 **Doceo** : femme, chrome, dark blue and ruby, Teacher, Sweet and gentle, specialized in preparing adults for the Second and Third Diploma tests.

 **Donuts** : Merchant, Confectionery specializing in 'donuts'

 **Doubleback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Downdraft** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Downforce** : Seeker, Action. Trined to Crackleback, Joule. Creator of Cavu.

 **Drafter** : Praxian, blue optics, A weak spark that only survived a couple vorns.

 **Dragsling** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Dragsmasher** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Dreamcatcher** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch

 **Dreamcatcher** : Prime's seneschal (Manager of the Residence). white and gold with only thin lines of red to mark him as a servant of the Prime

 **Dreamer is the Dream** : Great Sword, Gem: blue, Knight of Light, Bearers: Reborn Wing (Honor's Demand), Vanguard.

 **Dreamweaver** : femme, Tan, green, purple, Artist, small, slender frame. Gentle, and very sweet. Has a light and playful nature. Not a lot bothers her. Dye bases for mixing paints as a gift.

 **Dreamwind** : Praxian, Youngest creation of Jazz/Prowl in Starcrossed. Jazz's carry

 **Drifter, The** : Case name for Ramp-up's crimes.

 **Dropkick** : Warrior, Decepticon, Became Boomerang

 **Drummer** : Heavy infantry, dark gray, Warrior, Decepticon

 **Drydock** : Praxian, Two-panel wings. Bonded of Sparkcap

 **Duet** : Tutor (music), Works for nobles.

 **Dusk** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Praxus. Sarpresul Artisia of the cleansing arts.

 **Duskwry** : Warrior, Gladiator ID Whiplash uses

 **Dust-Off** : Administration, ISO, District Chief for Tyger Prax under Nova.

 **Dyestrip** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light


	5. The E's

**East-Sea Victory** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Eastern Grace** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: eastern dragon

 **Echo** : Minibot, gold and silver, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Echo** : Seeker, crimson optics, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Starscream. Thankfully far calmer than his siblings, because he's pulling in some variant of TC or Warp's power.

 **Echowave** : Praxian, shop owner

 **Eclaire** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Spark triplet with Bolt and Blitz.

 **Eclipse** : mismatched brown, red optics, Spy, ISO, SpecOps Commander. deliberately makes himself look like an empty

 **Elliptic** : Seeker, light purple and silver, pale blue optics, Construction

 **Elpida** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak. Means 'hope'

 **Enamel** : dark red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Lapresul. Head of the kitchen at the central temple in New Crystal City.

 **Engineer** : femme, deep glossy green, Mob boss, Mob boss of Simfur, Drift's boss

 **Enquirer** : Ship, Not sparked. Interstellar ship for 10 on long distance. Nearly half the ship was dedicated to its engines, and more than half the remaining space was dedicated to stores of energon and supplies.

 **Epostle** : Prime's first adjutant (Prime's secretary)

 **Eryu** : Seeker, Slave, a young slave in the House of the Shining Sun.

 **Eryu** : Seeker, Vision

 **Espera** : Seeker, white with blue trim, Medic (sparkling), Hatchling specialist

 **Ether** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's district Order

 **Etrin** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. arguably the finest crystal carver in the Praxus territory, has taken a vow of silence.

 **Evening Bronze** : Praxian, femme, burnished bronze and maroon, pink optics, Servant, A free personal servant of the House of the Shining Sun

 **Evenway** : Praxian, rich blue accent, white shield and gold chevron, Royal, Conjunx endura of the Lord of Praxus Skysound

 **Evergreen** : Interrogator, ISO, Not the noble

 **Evergreen** : Noble, from Ankmor Park. Not ISO

 **Everthrall** : rich red and blues, Noble, Minor noble, bonded to a Praxian

 **Evodia** : Praxian, Pleasurebot, Dancer, Works at Downtime


	6. The F's

**Factcheck** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Master of Teris-Spi. Public relations and social approaches. Has a general sense of humor.

 **Factcheck** : black, white and gold, deep purple optics, Contract law adviser

 **Failsafe** : Medic, ISO, Intern

 **Fairlight** : Noble, from Iacon. Quite old

 **Fairsong** : Polyhexian, femme, pastel blue, white and yellow, ISO

 **Falcon** : Aerial, Decepticon

 **Fallpounder** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Farcry** : Seeker, pale blue and silver, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Thundercracker and Sound Barrier. Gift is 'speaking' over great distance.

 **Farsight** : Tactical, Autobot, Prowl's boss. Sparked tactician, bonded

 **Farsight** : Seeker, rich red, blue and white, deep sapphire optics, Creation of Starscream in Delicacy

 **Fastback** : Praxian, red and black, Enforcer

 **Fastshot** : Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Fastshot** : Praxian, black and dark gray, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Faststrike** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Featherlight** : Seeker, Medic, Order. Trined with Ciel and Cloudrite

 **Felix** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller

 **Fender** : Autobot prison guard

 **Ferrus** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). This platform does not spend much time on Cybertron. He's about 2/3 regular city and 1/3 ore/mineral processing facility. If there's a mineral-rich asteroid or planetoid slated for mining, he parks himself on it. His residents, about half of which are professional miners, mine the minerals and bring them back to Ferrus for processing. Ferrus himself uses sonic pulses, induced seismic vibrations, or well-placed stomps/punches to break up/loosen hard material to make mineral extraction easier. His residents have affectionately and respectfully nicknamed him "Earthshaker". He has no trouble whatsoever with pirates or raiders despite the fact that his storage bays are usually full of very valuable processed metals, raw minerals, and crystals. The pirates have long since figured out that tangling with Ferrus is far more trouble than it's worth. Even if the Metrotitan himself doesn't react, his residents certainly will, and several hundred angry Cybertronians give even the nastiest raider crew pause. Especially when said raiders know they'll have a quick trip straight into Ferrus' smelting furnaces if they get caught.

 **Fevor** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Rookie Prowl's partner/mentor.

 **Fielder** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, officer in Polyhex

 **Finemist** : Praxian, Bluestreak's kin

 **Fire Noble** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Xipil.

 **Firebreak** : Firefighter

 **Firedance** : Seeker, Pale orange-white optics, Flock: Aleno, Creation of Starscream. A beauty, lithe and graceful, and fast as a firestorm. Mech, though barely

 **Firefall** : femme, shades of red, orange, deep charcoal gray, Emergency Response, Former gladiator. tall, well-built. Partner and mate of Kimark. Not a Knight. Sometimes mate of Balrion. Often the keeper/partner of Klinge.

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Gold trimmed red plating and wings, silver tip wings, upper chest gold, silver chevron with gold along the upper edge, green optics, Knight of Light, looks more Praxian than Altihexian. Creation of Shogun and Stormcloud.

 **Firefly** : Praxian Aerial, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Firelight** : Praxian, Bluestreak's kin, a gossip

 **Firestar** : Aerial, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Legal ID #5

 **Firewatch** : Seeker, femme, Musician, Primarily a composer of the classical style with a fierce, uplifting tempo.

 **Firewing** : Seeker, Sideflare's carrier

 **Firewire** : medic-scientist, seriously sick medic-scientist that created Idarassi, among others, by transplanting sparks from their origin frame to a new, half-beast one. A centaur, viper-naga and constrictor-naga are among his surviving creations. Lived near the Sonic Canyons after he was expelled from the civilized world.

 **Firework** : metalworker , metalworker

 **First Warrior** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Fix-it** : Red and white, Medic (vet)

 **Flagstone** : Seeker, Construction, Hedron's flock Order, well-respected builder

 **Flame of Justice** : Great Sword, gem: orange-yellow of hot lava, Knight of Light, Bearers: Stiletto

 **Flamedance** : Praxian

 **Flameshot** : Seeker, Order

 **Flamespire** : Shuttle, Transport, ISO, ISO fast shuttle

 **Flamewind** : Programmer, Owner of Flamewind Games. It was a one-mech company specializing in very high-end tactical sims.

 **Flash** : Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Flashburn** : Praxian, Pro Racer

 **Flashby** : Pro Racer

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, red chevron, gold optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's older brother

 **Flashdrive** : Seeker, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl of the Shining Sun's youngest brother. Carried by Coda

 **Flashdrive** : Racer, Dedicated Racer, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Legal ID #2

 **Flashdrive** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul. etiquette master. Bigoted against non-Praxians

 **Flashfire** : Seeker, red, orange, white, opalescent visor, Knight of Light, Action. Has a temper and too proud of his heritage

 **Flashlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Bonded to Padlock and Cocktail

 **Flashpoint** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade. Prowl's younger brother. All of Prowl's intelligence and critical processing ability with an artist's creativity

 **Flatline** : Medic, Torturer, Decepticon, Decepticon medic that's more of a torturer than anything. Seriously messed up. Specializes in concoctions that turn pain to pleasure and 'friend' of Vortex.

 **Fletch** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Flightplan** : Gestalt, Search and Rescue, Created as Saisho Tesuto on Kessai By the Nijihito using   
Thundercracker: body  
Deadlock: left leg  
Prowl: right leg  
Jazz: left arm  
Wing: right arm

 **Flint** : Interrogator, Decepticon, An undercover ID/construct Jazz uses. rough, hard scrapping brawler-thief-con artist turned Decepticon interrogator. pretty easy-going nature, liked to joke and hang out with his fellows, even if he was mostly doing it so he knew what the weaknesses were. Gets off on torture and has a thing for frame-part trophies. red visor

 **Flipwing** : Aerial, Noble, Prowl's real ID in Crossing the Line. Of Polyhex.

 **Flitfire** : Beastformer, white, blue optics, Decepticon, Small, 'albino'

 **Flitter** : Praxian, fourth creation of Highwing, Torrent and Sweetsong of Praxus. Relatively small. Bonded of Quasar and Tango. two-panel sensor wings

 **Flourish** : Praxian, red and teal, Receptionist. Not socially forward. tends to babble when nervous

 **Fluttershy** : Ankmorian Light Jet, White with red highlights, gold optics, Knight of Light, A nickname given to Wing when he's around those who knew 1980-2020's Earth.

 **Flyby** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's Captain's lover. Hobbyist crystal carver. Office Enforcer

 **Flytrap** : Decepticon, Cover ID for Tetris.

 **Force of Will** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Fortis Bronte** : Convoy, brown , Warrior, Seasoned frontliner under Dai Atlas and nominally in charge of ground forces. Ultra Magnus' first lover

 **Fraction** : Praxian, Twin of Shim. Creation of Caster and Kurf. Gift of quick adaptation

 **Fracture** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Freefall** : Seeker, femme, dark, Order. Trined with Skyrush and ?

 **Freighter** : laborer killed during the Kaon revolt while trying to get out word of the rebellion. Has felt like he never had the chance to help support the war, and feels betrayed by the entire Decepticon fleet thanks to the large number of them from Kaon (including the city itself). Feels like the number of Kaonian Decepticons gives the rest of the people from there a bad rap.

 **Fulcrum** : Praxian, Engineer, first creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. Praxus city structural engineers. Loud and rambunctious, building things to see how high he could make them, or just to see how much noise they would make when he knocked them over. He eventually took an interest in engineering, though it took him almost until his adult upgrade to settle

 **Fyat** : Seeker, femme, rich red, blue and white, crimson optics, Flock: Aleno, Action. Creation of Starscream. She's the one you do not cross. She's a small, lithe femme, very much like Starscream. Name means Commander by will alone in Old Vosian

 **Fyat** : Seeker, Not Starscream's creation, survivor of Vos


	7. The G's

**Gadget** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Galini Prime** : Convoy, Prime, The Prime after Rodimus/Optimus. First OC Prime

 **Garavin** : Senator, Gave Prime trouble in Purus Amor Spiritus Paeoniis.

 **Gazing** : Artist, a well known Starscape artist

 **Gearshift** : Praxian Minibot, Mortar's lover, Branch's mate

 **Geerdrive** : From Iacon. Bonded to Sprysong. Love match.

 **Gemtouch** : jade , Artist, Master Jeweler

 **Gently** : Iaconian , soft blue, white and red, Medic, Her easy sway was a built-in design to make her attractive and her movements smooth and flowing. It was similar to the way a quality pleasurebot moved, but less overtly enticing. Her sway was more soothing; intended to keep attention on her and off whatever brought a mech to this place. Med-tech

 **Ghost** : Blue and white, gold optics, Infiltrator, ISO, Alternate ID for Mirage

 **Ghost of the Future** : Great Sword, femme, Pale silver blue metal, Gem: Medium blue, Knight of Light, Bearers: Dart

 **Gigaplex** : Metrotitan, City

 **Ginger** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre. Sold to a couple to care for their creations.

 **Gloaming** : Seeker, indigo and amber, Flock: Nightflight, Order. old English for Dusk. Hates TC for the interest a younger sister (Highdive, Action) has in him. Trined with Lahar and Ngoma.

 **Glory** : Warrior, mech. Jazz's brother.

 **Glory of the Sky** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Golden Strike** : Praxian, femme, gold and black, red optics, Warrior, I haven't decided much about her other than she's Praxian and a warrior. She'll either be a Decepticon or a member of the House of the Shining Sun. It all depends on what story she shows up in first.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Strike-by-forgottenhope547-691151329>

 **GoldenRod** : Convoy Racer, golden, blue optics, Artist, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). Build much like Rodimus Prime. Specialized in armor tattooing. Bonded to Titanium

 **Goldness** : Adviser to Prime, an adviser to Nova.

 **Governess** : Aerial, femme, Caretaker, Specializes in sparkling and youngling care in the home.

 **Grace** : femme, stripper/prostitute in club owned by Knight Shogun, enjoys her work.

 **Gradescale** : Instructor at the Academy. Law and social consequences.

 **Gradient** : Dark red optics, Guard, Decepticon, Alt ID of Prowl undercover

 **Grandtron** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Gravel** : Guard, Swindle's employee

 **Grazioso** : Musician, War time musician

 **Greenspot** : Praxian, Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Blueweave and Nightstreak

 **Grimhawk** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Grindor** : Military, Grunt. Lazy and abusive, at least by Dai Atlas' unit standards

 **Guardian of Honor** : Great Sword, Gem: purple, Knight of Light, Bearers: Atl.   
Inspiration <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8632400/>

**Guardrail** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Gulog** : Metrotitan, A prison 'camp' where prisoners are sent to be forgotten.

 **Gun Fang** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Gygax** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Gygax

 **Gyre** : Seeker, Light Blue with Dark blue and white highlights, Flock: Gyre, Order, Flock Order. Latin for whirl or spiral, it's also an Oceanographic term for ringlike system of ocean currents.


	8. The H's

**Haji** : Seeker, Lawyer, Flock: Gyre, Order. Korean for "solstice". Business lawyer (contracts, permits and regulations) Trinemate of Aurora and Cheoseo

 **Hands** : solid grounder, femme, swirling creams and pastels, amber optics with clear visor, Masseuse, Knight of Light, Nickname for Zarvae.

 **Hardwing** : Seeker, red optics, Air Defense, Autobot, Autobot SIC of Air Defense. Largest Seeker still classified as a pure fighting frame. Order. Old military where rape isn't a crime.

 **Hardwing** : Aerial Convoy, White with red and black markings, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Balance of Power. Function: CMO before Redline.

 **Harper** : Praxian, flashy, Juvenile hooligan

 **Hedron** : Seeker, Clutch-mate of Airwave

 **Helix** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Helix

 **Highbeat** : Creator of Tango. From Polyhex

 **Highdive** : Seeker, femme, Dark blue and white with tan highlights, red optics, Flock: Nightflight, Action. Younger sibling of Gloaming. Good friends with a few young Aerials that live near, but tries to keep that from the more prejudiced members of her flock. wants to be an Enforcer or a firefighter or a paramedic....hasn't really decided yet. Much younger than Thundercracker. Thundercracker's third Action. Hobbies: "I dabbled in painting but got frustrated with it. I already admitted I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I read some when I'm in the mood. I like races, but I know I'm not fast or agile enough to go pro. I like sky dancing, and I'm trying to learn the electro-zither."  
G1 version of: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Highdive-by-Maximillian-n-705830836>

**Highwing** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Highwire** : Praxian

 **Historia** : femme, Educator, an educator in the Primal Palace.

 **Hollowpoint** : Knight of Light, 24th member of the Circle of Light

 **Honor** : Praxian, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, high-ranked Akiani (Praxus). her voice soft and rich with a flowing warmth

 **Honor's Gate** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Negotiator. Radiance's Team

 **Hook Up** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Hound** : Canon AU. chief groundskeeper of the Palace art collection

 **Hydrau** : orange and blue, Knight of Light, Large


	9. The I's

**Iacon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Iacon

 **Iatr** : Medic (field), ISO, Senior field medic for a solid chunk of the war.

 **Iceslick** : Praxian Pro Racer, Mechling lover of Prowl

 **Idarassi** : Mechanoid, greens and browns, green-flecked yellow optics, Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. Boa based monoformer. Build by Firewire in an illegal experiment. Heavily armored enough to ignore most hand weapons. Spark: light bluish-purple

 **Illota** : ISO

 **Illusion** : Aerial, femme, 2nd creation of Shogun and Stormcloud

 **Imagescan** : Praxian, Medic

 **Impact** : femme, Royal, Medic, Prowl's sister, close to Prowl, nosy

 **Indagator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Jazz's bonded according to Jazz in Renascent

 **Insight** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Intake** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Master of Crystalocution. bit of a braggart.

 **Inward Spiral** : Scientist, geographer and general sociology geek. chief advisor in settling Aleos

 **Istiarus** : femme, dark blues and silver, Rich blue optics, often behind a black face-mask, Noble, Often called Isti by friends. A third creation noble (all the perks, none of the responsibilities) and a master fencer. While of no relation to Mirage she did know him reasonably well from the fencing circuit.  
art: <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Istiarus-by-owllazuli-730771551>

**Istma** : ISO, Took over ISO after Bootleg was killed


	10. The J's

**Jackpot** : Knight of Light, 5th member of the Circle of Light

 **Jager** : Bounty Hunter, Alternate ID for Jazz. Generally pre-ISO

 **Jamboree** : Minibot, chrome, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Softpede

 **Jasper** : Praxian, femme, Slave, Slave of Lady Stardancer of House Tradewind.

 **Jayston** : Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Former civilian. Light build.

 **Jedel** : Seeker, femme, Vision. Trined with Orca and Detail

 **Jenn** : femme, Black, Intel, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. CIA as a human; did some field work but mostly an analist. From the southern US. Alt is 1982 Trans-Am (KITT).

 **Jericho** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Valhalla and Kyrie. mated to Skydart and Swingshift.

 **Jetjack** : Seeker, Action. Trined with Wind Shot.

 **Jetjack** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Jetsky** : Seeker, Sky blue and purple, golden optics, Air Martial, Thundercracker's Captain

 **Jeweltone** : Praxian, femme, gold, Non-warrior bonded to a Shining Sun warrior.

 **Jhaee** : Seeker, Yellow with black, Programmer, Hindi = Sunspot

 **Joule** : Seeker, Vision. Trined to Crackleback, Downforce. Creator of Cavu.

 **Joyride** : Polyhex, Merchant, Specialties in interfacing toys

 **Judica** : Praxian, femme, Lawyer, good, honest criminal defense lawyer.

 **Jumper** : Praxian, Hyper. Poor creators

 **June** : Noble, Noble from Polyhex


	11. The K's

**Kalavida** : Praxian, Artist, An artist of some renown and mate to Vagrant, who raised Sunstorm.

 **Kaleidoscope** : Aerial Kaonite, blue and black, red optics, Armorer, Extremely heavy armor. In the Citadel he makes armor and weapons for the Knights. Mate of Sheerwing

 **Kalis** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Kalis

 **Kamidan** : Military, Autobot, General during the civil war.

 **Kamlock** : ISO, Tactical, Subterfuge specialist. Prowl thinks he's good.

 **Kanji** : Early lover of Jazz. Hurt him badly.

 **Kaon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Kaon

 **Kaper** : Praxian, Shatterlight's carrier

 **Karasu** : Japanese for Raven

 **Kartla** : Decepticon, grunt

 **Kati** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Central City

 **Keep the Path** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Keepsafe** : femme, dark, Medic, Autobot, Gruff

 **Keepsafe** : Praxian, femme, sky blue and pale red, Medic, House of the Shining Sun, House medic

 **Keith** : Red, Warrior, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Indiscriminant when it comes to lovers. Keeps his paint and frame as flawlessly polished as the Terror Twins and only a few shades off of Sideswipe.

 **Kellepper** : Praxian, Fan of amateur music and kept recordings of as much as he could.

 **Kesh** : Minibot, chrome, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Kesia** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA The Lioness. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: lion

 **Kestrel** : Seeker-kin, House of the Shining Sun

 **Keycode** : Praxian, Rehab/integration into society specialist. Whether from prison, an aimless youth or immigration, she helps match mecha with a function they are likely to do well in, then to lay out a path to entering that function

 **Keynote** : Skater, deep red, Slave, High-ranked

 **Keystone** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, light blue visor, Enforcer, Data analysis with a talent for getting into trouble.

 **Keystroke** : Praxian

 **Kiire** : Praxian Pro Racer, femme, Gang leader, Stonecrusher's boss. Smart and reasonable for her kind. Fast in Estonian

 **KillBlade** : black, Red blades, Bayverse based. A Blade Brother with Sideswipe (silver), KillBlade (black), Sparkstinger (red), ShadowBlade (green), Sunstreaker (gold)   
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blade-Brothers-By-Razor-Rage-691151282>

**Killdive** : Seeker, Warrior, Decepticon, Starscream's SIC

 **Kimark** : dark burgundy and dark green, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stormsurge of War. Function: Former Kaon gladiator. Mate: Firefall. Trained by Atl.

 **Kimble** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Klinge** : Microbot, femme, black and orange, orange optics, Character created by Know-Kname on DA. Partner of Tetris or Firefall.   
<http://know-kname.deviantart.com/art/PS3-transformer-159520409>

**Knock Out** : Seeker, Inspector, Flock: Knock Out, Order, Flock Order. Inspector, structural integrity of buildings and things

 **Knocker** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Know All** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Komon** : Seeker, Flock: Komon, Order. Flock Order. A flock with many ties to the Knights of Light.

 **Kondosa** : Ship, A mid-sized long-range ship. Crew of 5. Room for 55 more. Prowl's to command.

 **Korrës** : Minibot, black and gold, deep red optics, Warrior, Alternate Id of Jazz. Master of Metallikato. a tall minibot with less than no mass to him. Very limited armor, he's all about speed and not actually taking a hit.

 **Krama** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Crystal City

 **Krieger** : Creation of Megatron/Prowl in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). First

 **Kriemahni** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Prowl's oldest brother. Warrior in the House of the Shining Sun

 **Kurf** : Praxian, Author, Bonded to Caster. Romance writer. Works for The Azure Cloud publishing company.

 **Kuutamo** : femme, silver and black, Ambler, Jazz's creator. A modern gypsy-thief. Means moonlight

 **Kyo** : Buymech, Dancer-buymech at a club

 **Kyrie** : Seeker, femme, Sniper, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Valhalla and Jericho


	12. The L's

**Lahar** : dark purple with mahogany highlights, Flock: Nightflight, Action. Hindi - ripple. Trined with Gloaming and Ngoma

 **Lancer** : Knight of Light, 20th member of the Circle of Light

 **Lander** : Slave, Ranking servant for VIPs

 **Larua** : femme, Medic, ISO, Shadow. Medice's twin

 **Laurel** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Leaf** : Minibot, bronze and silver, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Leland** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Skynote and ???

 **Lelku** : Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Barasi of New Crystal City

 **Leoabout** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Leoaica** : Noble, from Iacon

 **Leviath** : Seeker, Order to Seren and Shiver

 **Lider** : Military, Lord of Arma under Guardian and Nova Prime.

 **Lifeline** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Medic (sparkling), Archipresul of Praxus, also a Master-level sparkling doctor/engineer/sociologist.

 **Lifescan** : Medic, From Sacrificial Offering

 **Lightbeam** : Noble, Knight of Light, The youth name for Lightwing

 **Lightkeeper** : Praxian Seeker, femme, Blue and white, Sparkling Protective Services case worker, New Crystal City

 **Lightning** : Seeker, Autobot, Order. Trined.

 **Lightpede** : Praxian, Server, Works at the Downtime

 **Lightpede** : Praxian Pro Racer

 **Lightshine** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Lightshy** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT, On Radiance's team. DIA.

 **Lightstrike** : Aerial, White with black trim, Knight of Light, Likes throwing knives. Big

 **Lightwing** : Aerial, Black, white, red, orange, orange optics, Knight of Light, House of the Shining Sun, Likes throwing knives. Sometimes creation of Jazz/Prowl   
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Lightwing-by-switchxtrick-298498216>

**Line Dancer** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Thundercracker's clutchmate.

 **Lisa** : femme, bright blue, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Locator** : Praxian, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Lock Phase** : Warrior, Autobot, Always taking the easy way out

 **Lockcheck** : Praxian, Enforcer, Lord of Law in Praxus. City's Chief of Police. Not a noble, simply ranked as one.

 **Lockjaw** : Guard, Character created by Guttermech.   
<http://www.furaffinity.net/view/8724059/>

**Lockpick** : A dumb but massive sadist sicko that gets off most on taking people apart bit by tiny, shiny, bit. Relatively small standard ground frame

 **Logger** : Praxian

 **Long Shot** : Osa (ship), A small, heavily armored boarding craft modified for long-range missions. Crew of 30 or so. Used by the Zerstörerz.

 **Long Vector** : Seeker, Air Martial, Order. Detective. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Long Watch** : Praxian, Lieutenant, aid de camp to the Commander of the Academy.

 **Longdrive** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's boss in Tricks of Fate. Captain

 **Longjump** : Seeker, Rich red and blue, crimson optics, Flock: Sharpwind, Action. Starscream's creator. Trined with Ripwing and Chiindii

 **Longsight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer (Archivist)

 **Longsteam** : Communications, Autobot, CO of Comms in Iacon

 **Longstrike** : Knight of Light, 16th member of the Circle of Light

 **Longwatch** : Ankmorian jet, Gray with sky blue highlights and golden trim, rich orange optics, Noble, Leader of the Explorer's guild

 **Longwing** : Seeker, A Seeker Thundercracker is seeing at the same time as Thundercracker

 **Lookback** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Praxus. Historian.

 **Looking Glass** : Journalist, a well-known social activist who had done wonders for the poor of Cybertron. started as a journalist calling out and investigating corruption in the higher levels. Executed for treason by Nova.

 **Loopy** : Triple Changer, purple and silver, Blond psudo-hair in braids. Purple-streaked wings, ruby optics, Military, Autobot, Nickname for Titanium from his reaction to sedatives.

 **Luminous** : Praxian, very pale, reflective silver, Politician, is a Congressional Representative from Praxus. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Luna Eve** : on the board of the Sparks of Mercy

 **Lytan** : Convoy, deep red and burgundy, Blue optics, Courtesan, small convoy class, purring voices and engines. Optimus' courtesan


	13. The M's

**Macris** : Noble, House of the Shining Sun, creation of Lord Prowl and Stardancer of Shining Sun.

 **Maestro** : Creation of Megatron/Sunstreaker in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446).

 **Manchet** : Noble, House of the Shining Sun, House of the Shining Sun warrior. Part of Prowl's guard.

 **Mandate** : Noble, Top kink: mecha as actual pets, unable to speak, learn, or any common language.

 **Marchwind** : black, silver and red with blue and yellow highlights, Blue optics, Factory Worker, Smelter worker that leaves his blast mask on by habit. Still frame photographer in his spare time. Look inspired by   
<http://zeromayhem.deviantart.com/art/OPTIMUS-Transformers-FullForce-59912346>

**Marie** : beautifully glittering gunmetal gray, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Mark** : light blue, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Markret** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Markret, Order, Flock Order

 **Markwing** : Seeker, Noble, House of Tremblewind, Trinemate of Darkfire.

 **Marva** : Praxian, femme, Manager, University cafeteria

 **Marwir** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Engineer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: On The Winds of Stars. Circle of Masters member.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Marwir-271967703>

 **Masada** : Metrotitan, Fortress, A fortress focused on being impenetrable in both where he settles and how he configures himself.

 **Matorral** : femme, tan, cream and sandy-brown, amber optics, Scout, Knight of Light, Exploratory all-terrain alt mode

 **Maylan** : Convoy, deep red and burgundy, Blue optics, Courtesan, small convoy class, purring voices and engines. Optimus' courtesan

 **Mayquick** : Praxian, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi.

 **Mechunt** : Praxian, femme, storm gray camo, matte black visor, red optics, Enforcer, If you thought hunter!Prowl was an ill-socialized, dangerous creature, you do not want to meet his trainer. He's friendly and polite in comparison to Mechunt.

 **Medic Alert** : Triple Changer, Red and white, Medic, Knight of Light, Honor's Demands, Wing's Rescue

 **Medice** : femme, Medic, ISO, Larua's twin.

 **Medice Connatus** : Medic (sparkling), Physician of Twins

 **Medikaru** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). She's one of the smaller titans, 'only' around 2,000 feet tall in her bipedal form. Despite being classified as a city, her alt is a giant hospital complex, with entire buildings dedicated to different medical specialties, from sparkling separation to the most delicate and complicated surgeries. There are whole wings for ICU and extended care, more emergency rooms than anyone could shake a stick at, plus an entire complex for training medics in various specialties. She even has her own machine shops for fabricating new parts and building medical equipment. Most of her residents are highly trained medics, and she herself has enough skill to perform all but the most intense and complicated surgeries using machine arms mounted in the walls and ceilings. There are warrior-mecha in residence, too, but they serve mostly as a guard force, and all of them have first-aid training. Her downtown area has shops for those who have to stay long-term, even apartment complexes for patients' families. Her heights are covered with solar collection arrays, so she makes quite a bit of energon on her own.

 **Medstar** : Knight of Light, 22nd member of the Circle of Light

 **Megaloplex** : Metrotitan, City

 **Meister** : Praxian Minibot, black, white and gold, deep purple visor optics, Assassin, ISO, Alt ID for Jazz. The most feared Autobot designation. May or may not be a completely separate person in Jazz's frame. May date back to Alpha Prime, and has been in storage in the Personality Detention Center, uploaded into host after host since Guardian Prime's time.

 **Mekaorg** : Microbot, Bright green and black, black optics, Spy, Character created by mustafaakara on DA.   
<http://mustafaakara.deviantart.com/art/school-work-transbug-184776410>

**Meko** : Mecha-animal, Bluestreak's pet cyber-cat. Long fur.

 **Melay** : Iaconian , femme, Cream, light blue and soft yellow with a white chevron, Near-white optics, Medic (processor), While she is from Iacon, she has immigrated to Praxus and now has both doorwings and a chevron.

 **Memor** : Mecha-animal, Rust, Pet, Mirage's pet turbofox. Often went with him on spy missions.

 **Mercury** : Adviser to Prime, Minster of Production under Nova.

 **Mereng** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre

 **Merrit** : Seeker, Air Martial, Air Martials (CSI)

 **Meso Garda** : Medic, flesh protector in Czech. Sentinel's last Physician to the Prime.

 **Metric** : Adviser to Prime, Chief economist and accountant for Nova Prime.

 **Metric** : Praxian, Teacher, For younglings in a school

 **Metronome** : Bright blue optics, Noble, Iaconian. Third bonded of Lord Bladedrift

 **Michael** : Black, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian. Taller than Jenn.

 **Mimic** : Praxian, Second creation of Prowl/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Highly intelligent with an instinct to mimic what others do. Not just vocalizations, but mannerisms and movements as well. When not mimicking he takes after Prowl. Has a chevron.

 **Mindguard** : femme, Sleek all purple-black frame, marked only by the red and white processor doctor insignia on her chest and back. , Purple optics covered by an opaque visor that is often retracted off duty., Medic (processor), ISO, Anti-hacker/hacking detection specialist for ISO. Nice, but does a lot of very unpleasant things to ensure agents are themselves.

 **Mindstreak** : Praxian, Spy, Analyst, ISO, Relative of Bluestreak (distant)

 **Mindstrike** : Knight of Light, 29th member of the Circle of Light

 **Mindwarp** : femme, Medic (processor), ISO

 **Mira** : Praxian, femme, Black and white with pink highlights, Bright blue optics, Enforcer, target in Maltese. Sweet, bubbly, bright, huge heart, the kind who would bring home every abandoned kitten she ever found. Patrol Enforcer, Brava's partner. Bonded to Brava and Contact, Radiance's creator. Triad's Action.

 **Mismatch** : Infiltrator, ISO, SpecOps creation that didn't make it to mechling. Jazz's brother

 **Mist** : Grays, Knight of Light

 **Mocca** : Seeker, Order and cultural historian

 **Modula** : Senator, From Kaon. Assassinated by Secure under Sentinel.

 **Moonlit** : femme, Intel, ISO, Whiplash's Intel SiC.

 **Morta** : Medic, ISO

 **Mortar** : Praxian Tank, Enforcer, Captain. Precinct chief in Praxus. Boss of Radiance and Prowl.

 **Mubakkir** : Seeker, Merchant, Flock: Knock Out, Vision. Runs a corner store type place with with Stormdat. Trined Stormdat and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere

 **Mucit** : Minibot, Inventor, Medic, Turkish for inventor. A minibot by height but not the stocky build. Wheeljack's mentor.

 **Mycrin** : Intel, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Data shifter, not field work.

 **Mystar** : Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 3rd ID. Crystal City design


	14. The N's

**Na Tien** : femme, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz, Black Echo's TIC

 **Nacht** : ISO, night/darkness

 **Naredba** : Praxian, Noble, Noble

 **Nasa** : Praxian, pink optics, Creation of Contact, Brava and Mira. Younger brother of Radiance.

 **Nebula** : Seeker, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Action

 **Necci** : Medic, ISO, ISO junior medic during Nova

 **Ngoma** : white with magenta and gold highlights, Flock: Nightflight, Vision. Swahili - dance. Trined with Gloaming and Lahar.

 **Nighdrop** : Praxian, Manager, is a successful club owner. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Nightcap** : Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Light build, former military. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

 **Nightdrop** : Praxian, Merchant, Nighclub owner. Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Prowl's last carry in Starcrossed. one of only three (out of 27 surviving) that did not have a mate and one of only two that didn't have a creation yet.

 **Nighteye** : Seeker, femme, navy blue, silver highlights, Musician, Flock: Northwind, Action. Aurora's sibling. musician: plays Holophonor. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Smoke

 **Nightflight** : Seeker, Decepticon

 **Nightflight** : Seeker, Flock: Nightflight, Highdive's flock Order

 **Nightingale** : Minibot, sky blue, Slave, A pleasurbot in the royal estate of Polyhex

 **Nightshade** : Seeker, femme, Black, ISO, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki. Action

 **Nightshade** : Were, femme, brown, Yellow optics, matte black visor, Warrior, AKA Nightshade. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: canine. Her bot form is on the large side of average, between Optimus and Ironhide in Bayverse. Her alt mode, a leggy canine, just larger than ravage. Her weapon mode is just shy of Megatron in height/mass.  
She's from [A Wolf in the Fold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664053/chapters/1211928)  
Her weapon form: <http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-Werewolf-by-Zinou-304064557>

**Nightshade** : Aerial, femme, black, ISO, Creation of Skyfire/Ratchet. Member of Starflung (gestalt). Small, lithe build. Instinctive response to confinement: rip it apart. Comes with combat-grade claws

 **Nightshadow** : Triple Changer, dark purple, black and silver, Purple-red optic band, Military, Dai Atlas's first bonded. A Lt. When Dai was a Capt.

 **Nightshadow** : Praxian, femme, dark, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Non-warrior bonded to a warrior

 **Nightshift** : Soft creams, Medic (psych), lightly armored

 **Nightshine** : Creator of Quasar, from Iacon

 **Nightstalker** : femme, medium blue, red optics, Infiltrator, ISO, Alternate ID for Moonracer. Young. blue-green spark. Optics naturally red. Nic: 'seas

 **Nightstalker** : ISO, Jazz's unit commander

 **Nightstalker** : Intel, ISO, stealth mech, one of Whiplash's killers he agreed to transfer to Jazz. He was Whiplash's Kaon division chief when Jazz was new to Intel and pleased to be serving under Jazz. Matte-finish urban camouflage paint.

 **Nightstreak** : Praxian, Courier , Bluestreak's Grandcreator, bonded to Blueweave and Greenspot

 **Nightstrike** : Knight of Light

 **Nightsun** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Black, purple optics, Second creation of Drift and Wing in Darkness and Lightning

 **Nimbus** : Praxian, Radiance's lover, who abandoned him

 **Nimbus** : Spy, Dancer, Bartender, spy turned dancer and bartender.

 **Nitrate** : femme, Saboteur, ISO, Clade leader

 **Nitrate** : Cycle-former, femme, black and silver, Reddish-purple visor, Medic, House of Crossbeam, House Medic

 **Nitrite** : Seeker, Lawyer, Family law specialist

 **Nitro** : Knight of Light, 7th member of the Circle of Light

 **Nitro** : Pro Racer

 **Nocturne** : Praxian, First creation of Jazz/Prowl/(Radiance). Inherited Prowl's tac-net. Bonded to Soundwave long after the war

 **North Defender** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: tiger

 **Northwind** : Seeker, Cream and deep blue with pearlescent white highlights, Pale green optics, Lawyer (criminal), Flock: Northwind, Aurora's creator-Order. The flock Order.

 **Nova** : Seeker

 **Nuage** : Seeker, Flock: Cloudbank, Action. Trined with Cloudbank and Asaltar.


	15. The O's

**Oasis** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Omegajumper** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Omegaswing** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Omena** : Aerial, Candy apple red, playful and friendly.

 **On The Winds of Stars** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Marwir

 **Onijo** : medium blue with red, green and gold markings, He moves with the grace of a dancer. 'Dancer' in Yoruba.

 **Onstar** : Medic

 **Onyx** : Senator, One of the less sane ones.

 **Orca** : Seeker, Black and white, Vision. Breeding prisoner in Delicacy. Trined with Jedel and Detail

 **Ostati** : foreman in Georgian. From Tyger Pax

 **Outback** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: dromornis

 **Overdrive** : Praxian, Ice bluesmokey visor, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Override** : Praxian, Black, Thief


	16. The P's

**Pacer** : Praxian, Creation of Smokescreen

 **Paco** : golden-brown, Communications, Human turned Cybertronian. Xipil's crew. Native of the Amazon. Unusually large sensor wings.

 **Padlock** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Bonded to Flashlight and Cocktail

 **Pala** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pele. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Paleas** : Metrotitan, Facility, Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). (pal-ay-as) Priest City

 **Palette** : Artist, detailer

 **Pantera** : Praxian, Dark storm grays with highlights in dark blue, emerald green and gold, Emerald green optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, After reformatting in New Crystal City Prowl became Pantera and joined the Knights of Light. His optics match his Great Sword's gem and his highlights match it's colors. Great Sword: [The Beauty of Order](https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/The-Beauty-of-Order-by-kolmoys-711019709)

 **Pantera** : Praxian, deep blue, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 6Th ID. Praxian design

 **Pantheon** : Knight of Light, 14th member of the Circle of Light

 **Papiltan** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's second creation.

 **Partrie** : charcoal gray, Manager, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Former Airbus supply manager, now heavy weapons build. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

 **Partus** : Medic (sparkling), Latin for childbirth

 **Pass It Along** : Post-war creation of First Aid and Ironhide. Contract kindling.

 **Patchjob** : Minibot, ruby optics, Medic, ISO

 **Path of the Warrior** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Pathfinder** : Seeker, rich red, blue and white, rich purple optics, Creation of Starscream in Delicacy

 **Pathfinder** : Seeker, Not Starscream's creation, survivor of Vos

 **Pattern** : Architect, Specializes in the more decorative buildings, sometimes interior rooms. Tyger Pax

 **Payload** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action

 **Peace Code** : Praxian, kindwarm blue optics, Medic, A slave-code removal specialist.

 **Peca** : bright orange and red, Hot Rod's pre-Autobot/mechling name. From Iacon. Has a Praxian cousin

 **Pekar** : Confectioner, Owns Pekar's Dream, a confection shop in New Crystal City.

 **Pele** : Praxian, femme, Royal, twin of Pala. Older sister of Prowl, second creations

 **Pellucid** : Praxian, Artist, A Praxian artist of the middle Golden Age that specialized in internally lit crystal statures and carvings. quite possibly the most influential artist on the modern Praxian aesthetic.

 **Penumbra** : Seeker, femme, shades of gray with white highlights, yellow, Engineer, Vision. Photonic (light) engineer

 **Pharia** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, deep green and gold, pale blue optics, Knight of Light

 **Photosphere (mechling/adult)** : Seeker, femme, black and red, amber optics, pink face visor, Performer, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Military coding. Very aggressive for a Vision. Spark gift is some kind of light control. Will eventually be in high demand for plays, displays, religious ceremonies and such. Trined with Thundercracker and Highdive. Creation of Stormdat, Pitchback and Mubakkir, Creation Flock Knock Out.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Photosphere-by-forgottenhope547-698568541>

 **Photosphere (youngling)** : Seeker, femme, Dark gray and light blue with white highlights, amber optics, Flock: Knock Out, Military coding. Very aggressive, especially for New Crystal City

 **Pierce** : Green, yellow, Scientist, Character created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat.   
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Pierce-color-by-Guttermech-690964670>

**Pinwheel** : Praxian, Medic, Coding Specialist

 **Pirouette** : femme, Tutor (dance), Works for nobles.

 **Pitchback** : Seeker, Author, Flock: Knock Out, Action. Mystery writer just getting started. Trined with Mubakkir and Stormdat. Creator of Photosphere

 **Pitchback** : Aerial, Creation of Mirage/twins. Heavier than most grounders. Wingover's twin.

 **Pitcher** : Praxian, Dark grays, camo pattern, Dark red visor, Enforcer, SWAT team commander. Older than Fastshot

 **Pitspawn** : Pro Racer

 **Pivo** : Polyhexian, light green with thin pink lines along the edges of his armor, Brewer, Knight of Light, Chief brewer of the Citadel. always offering small samples to visitors.

 **Pobegniti v nov Dom Deset** : Ship, Not sparked. Axe's command during the exodus

 **Pobegniti v nov Dom Eden** : Ship, Not sparked. Vanguard's command during the exodus. Destroyed in the escape

 **Podcast** : Host

 **Podelba** : Medic (sparkling), Macedonian for separation

 **Point** : Praxian, Gang mech, Snitch for the Enforcers on the mob

 **Polyhex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Polyhex

 **Porcelain** : femme, Pleasurebot, Employed by the House of Vortex to tend to the servants.

 **Praedator** : dark, yellow visor, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 7th ID. hunter in Latin. Kaon design. Terrorist to the Decepticons. Indistinct ground frame with Praxian-style chevron.

 **Prata Aave** : Assassin, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz

 **Praxus** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Praxus

 **Prism** : Praxian, Noble, A lover of mechling/young Prowl.

 **Protihex** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Protihex

 **Proxy Guard** : Praxian, light blue and green, Lawyer, Contract lawyer specializing in protecting the undereducated. Slender one-panel Praxian

 **Psycrest** : femme, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun four generations before Bladedrift. Carried twins while Lord.

 **Pullus** : Shuttle, Medic (sparkling), Shuttle hatchling specialist


	17. The Q's

**Quasar** : Knight of Light, 25th member of the Circle of Light

 **Quasar** : Noble, from Altihex

 **Quasar** : Praxian, Dark, white highlights, second creation of Valiant and Timbre of Praxus and Nightshine of Iacon. Dominant bonded of Tango and Flitter. Somewhat stuffy. two-panel sensor wings

 **Quell** : Slaver, Illegal slaver out of Tarn.

 **Quetzal** : Praxian, Royal, Skysound's first creation.

 **Quicken** : Praxian, White with highlights of red, dusty purple (perfect mix of Con red and Bot blue) optics, Medic (sparkling), Sparked. Quicken is a term for when one first feels a baby move. Caring for carrying mecha, especially later stage ones, is his specialty. He'll be a doctor-level specialist one orn, but not for a long time yet. He adores his function. A case where spark is a perfect match for purpose.

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Shift Captain for the station

 **Quickfix** : Praxian, Medic, School nurse

 **Quickscan** : Praxian, green, blue, and yellow, Green-blue visorgold optics, Alt ID for Prowl

 **Quickscan** : Noble, from Iacon

 **Quicksilver** : ISO, is faking being a Neutral

 **Quicksilver** : silver, aqua-green optics, Alternate ID for Jazz.

 **Quicksilver** : femme, silver, red optics, Noble, House of Crossbeam, lithe. Lord Crossbeam's second bonded. Does not like Jazz.

 **Quickstep** : Praxian, Creator of Tango

 **Quickstop** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Quickstrip** : Medic

 **Quickturn** : Aide, Worked for pre-war Vortex, but a good general use char

 **Quicktwist** : Seeker, femme, Action

 **Quickwit** : femme, pale blue and storm gray, Tactical, Autobot, Former comedian, sometimes SpecOps, knows how to read designations fully

 **Quickwit** : Intel, Polyhex Intel Agent assigned to manage Sirenis. always forthright and nearly fearless in his recommendations

 **Quiet** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Quiktwist** : Seeker, Action courting Thundercracker

 **Quill** : Knight of Light, 21st member of the Circle of Light

 **Quiverfull** : Medic (processor)

 **Quiverstrike** : Military, Creation of Dai Atlas/Axe

 **Quizlight** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Detective


	18. The R's

**Race** : Polyhexian, Black and white, Enforcer, Enforcer in Polyhex

 **Racebar** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Racer** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Rachidian** : Medic (processor), NCC, Citadel medical staff, neurosurgeon. Spindly mech with long, thin fingers that check damage as much as optics and scanners

 **Radar** : Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Radiance** : Praxian, black with gold highlights, gold visor, Enforcer SWAT, Character created by Verilidaine. Sparked a sparkling. Gift: making connections with data.  
Started in patrol (beat cop), went to Vice, then a detective in homicide, then into SWAT.  
SWAT team leader. Team: Charade, Fastshot, Honor's Gate, Rebound, Rollover.  
Creators: Contact, Brava and Mira.  
Adopted brother of Charade.  
Mate of Jazz and Prowl.  
spike: As dark as the rest of his frame, with glowing golden highlights running up along the underside and forming circles around the entire length, longer and more slender than Jazz. The head was sculpted and smooth, that same gold color right at the very tip.

 **Raegin** : Seeker, Air Martial, CSI Shift boss

 **Raela** : femme, Caretaker, Chief caretaker of sparkling in the Calidar estate in Polyhex

 **Raider** : Simfurian, Mob boss, Mob Boss of Simfur

 **Railblock** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Rain Bug** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Rainshine** : on the board of the Sparks of Mercy

 **Ramble** : blue optics, Low level industrial mech that talked treason. Legal designation: 9128698763896-098

 **Ramp-up** : dark green, orange highlights, flaming orange optics, Slender grounder frame  
Prolific traveling serial killer, slender grounder frame. Known as The Drifter until he was Ided.  
Kill list includes Detective Crosshair, After Wing, Thunderblank, Saltbolt, Cloudtread, Silvershot, Dragsmasher, Grimhawk, Dark-Bot, Leoabout, Dragsling, Buzzbeater, Slipstorm, Slipglass, Crankclaw, Speedtrack, Ultra Blow, Gun Fang, Racebar, Afterswing, Slapbox, Wolfsaw, Slingburner, Railblock, Seapunch, Slipbeam, Omegaswing, Ultrahaul, Arch-X, Fallpounder, Grandtron, Rain Bug, Jetjack, Darkcrasher, Omegajumper, Silverslide, Tophide, Skipcrash, Wind Shot, Treadbreaker and Dark Snarl

 **Rampart** : Polyhex, Warrior, House of Crossbeam, Captain of the House of Crossbeam's guard.

 **Ranger** : Symbiot , Canine. Soundwave's

 **Rapid Response** : Host, Third creation of Prowl/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446).

 **Rapidfire** : Praxian Convoy Rotor, Medic, First Responder. Old and gruff, but solid. Transport for a unit

 **Rapidfire** : Your basic high-mass, low-processor bully.

 **Rarelight** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Artist, A modern Priest-Artisan (Artisia). Painter of mecha/metal. Assistant/student of Brightouch. Very creative.

 **Raspel** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, commoner in service to House Fairwings. A legally recognized educator-chaperone for noble second creations. where his charge is concerned, he ranked equal with the creators; able to order the creation and order others away.

 **Razel** : Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 5Th ID. Iacon design

 **Razzle** : Saboteur, ISO

 **Reaper** : Warrior, Military officer. Hard line, business is business, socialize and goof off on your own time. Ultra Magnus' first commander

 **Reaper** : Seeker, Confectioner, Created treats for the middle class in Vos

 **Rebound** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Recoil** : ISO

 **Recoil** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Recon** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Thundercracker's clutchmate

 **Red Csillag** : Praxian, femme, Red, white and orange with yellow highlights. Silver chevron with gold shield, yellow optics, Noble, House of Fairwings, New Crystal City

 **Redline** : White and Red, gold optics, Medic, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Singer of the Spark. CMO of the Citadel after Hardwing

 **Redtail** : Seeker, femme, of Northwind's flock. Creation of Skywatch, sibling of Airwave

 **Reeda** : Prowl's primary servant

 **Relay** : Communications, Autobot, A cover for Jazz. a non-combatant data-encryption specialist. Competent and not a trouble maker, though he partied more than his former boss really cared for. medium-build blue grounder

 **Request** : Praxian, Blue optics, Noble, Royal House of Praxus, Skysound's youngest brother, the fifth of their creator's unusually large family. Created a royal and now only a noble.

 **Res** : Seeki, Flock: Tailwind, Vision. Trined with Sunchaser and Sirrus. Creator of Skywarp

 **Reset** : Systems maintenance, Autobot

 **Reve** : Seeker, Architect, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Target and Aleno. Thundercracker's creator.

 **Revery** : ISO, ISO agent during Nova

 **Rewire** : Medic, Autobot, junior medic

 **Rico** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Swingshift and Skydart. Mate of Target

 **Rico** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Rider** : an early lover of Jazz. Panicked at the suggestion of something more serious than casual.

 **Rift** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Ancient. Prowl's mentor in the monastery

 **Riftdancer** : Seeker, Air Martial, TC's Captain

 **Rigaru** : Rotor, Japanese, regal

 **Rilla** : Royal, Lord of Protihex and Jazz's sire, femme

 **Rim** : Street Racer, black and red, blue optics, Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 1St ID. slender, backswept chevron

 **Rimfire** : Noble, House of the Far Reach, Lord of the House

 **Ringer** : Pro Racer

 **Riot** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Ripcord** : Saboteur, ISO

 **Ripcord** : Praxian, Warrior, is in the CADF (Cybertron Air Defense Force) Praxian Aerial. Twin of Zephyr. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Ripcord** : Aerial, white, green and blue, Creation of Skyfire/Ratchet. Member of Starflung (gestalt).

 **Riptide** : club/brothel owner of questionable repute.

 **Ripwind** : Rotor, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's sire

 **Ripwing** : Seeker, Flock: Sharpwind, Order. Starscream's creator. Trined with Longjump and Chiindii

 **Road Whip** : Military, discharged, which is being banished from the military. He couldn't follow orders when it came to controlling himself. Good at killing, but if you wanted him to stop, or Primus forbid, not indulge himself with anyone who couldn't stop him, he wasn't about to comply. He got sent to Dai Atlas because of his reputation for turning unbreakable trouble into good soldiers. He was one of the few Dai Atlas couldn't break.

 **Robert** : General Lee, Autobot, Human turned Cybertronian.

 **Rockslide** : Scientist, geologist, environmental risk assessment and much more likely to be having a conversation with a mountain than his mate. chief advisor in settling Aleos

 **Rollover** : Warrior, is your basic arena-trained warrior

 **Rollover** : Praxian, Enforcer, SWAT Officer. Radiance's Team

 **Roman** : Praxian, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Sideline and Storyteller

 **Rouge** : Buymech, Dancer-buymech at a club

 **Ruby** : Seeker, Flock: Strato, Vision.

 **Rumor** : creation of Slingshot. Grand creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Rumormill** : Host


	19. The S's

**Saamanjasy** : Seeker, blue and purple, Instructor, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Hindi = Harmony. Archivist/flight teacher. He's trined with Smoke and Nighteye

 **Sae** : ISO, ISO agent watching the Senate

 **Safnari** : curator of the Prime's Palace art collection.

 **Sailsong** : Polyhex, femme, House of Crossbeam, Cadence's youngest creation. femme

 **Saisho Tesuto** : Gestalt, Warrior, Become Flightplan.  
Created on Kessai By the Nijihito using  
Thundercracker: body  
Deadlock: left leg  
Prowl: right leg  
Jazz: left arm  
Wing: right arm

 **Saltbolt** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Saltem** : Convoy, Blue and white, black optics, Warrior, Autobot, Alternate ID for Ultra Magnus (as a slave)

 **Salvo** : Praxian, Black and white, blue optics, Enforcer, Office mech

 **Samba** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl. Spark shifts between blue and violet

 **Sandroller** : Construction, Construction, Steamroller. Low IQ, fast temper

 **Sáng Sao** : Seeker, silver and white, Merchant, Action. Vietnamese = Star Bright. Astronomer turned merchant/broker. used to work with Shuttles back on Cybertron plotting trips to colonies.

 **Sano** : Medic, Latin for healer.

 **Santi** : on the board of the Sparks of Mercy

 **Saraba** : Brewer, Knight of Light

 **Saxo** : Praxian, Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 6Th ID. Praxian design

 **Scalpel** : Medic

 **Scancode** : dispatcher for a delivery service

 **Scuttlebutt** : Host, ISO, Jazz's immediate commander when Jazz was low ranked.

 **Sea-Sky West** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: aquatic

 **Seapunch** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Seashark** : Knight of Light, 31st member of the Circle of Light

 **Secureza** : Creation of Red Alert/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Highly intelligent and a limited 'path, though not a host and takes after Red Alert a bit too much, including a sensory-based glitch.

 **Seeker of Truth** : Great Sword, Gem: diamond-white, Knight of Light

 **Sentry of Balance** : Great Sword, Gem: rich purple, Knight of Light, Calm. Even. Steady. Almost cool. An ancient weapon with a potent will. Bearers: Axe.

 **Sequence** : Minibot, chrome and gold, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Seraphinite** : femme, dark green, Twin of Cassiterite. The assertive one. Has a stuffed purple hippopotadron named Adu (femme).

 **Seren** : Seeker, Vision to Leviath and Shiver

 **Serenity** : femme, Royal, Jazz's youngest sibling, femme

 **Seris** : blue and gold, ISO, one of Whiplash's SIC under Nova Prime. Killed in an energon riot

 **Settlebeat** : Musician, famous classical musician

 **Shadow** : Saboteur, ISO

 **Shadow** : Creation of Prowl/Red Alert in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Highly intelligent with an advanced sensor suite. While not glitched like his primary creators he does have the ability to get too focused for his good. Slightly smaller and sleeker than his creators.

 **Shadow Peace** : Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, ISO, Priest in ISO in Iacon. Akiani

 **ShadowBlade** : green, Bayverse based. A Blade Brother with Sideswipe (silver), KillBlade (black), Sparkstinger (red), ShadowBlade (green), Sunstreaker (gold)  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blade-Brothers-By-Razor-Rage-691151282>

**Shadows of the Fire** : Great Sword, Metal: black, Gem: Deep red, Knight of Light, Bearers: Sheerwing

 **Shafaf** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Action. Transparent in Arabic. B-1 type stealth fighter-bomber. Target's older sister

 **Shard** : Seeker, green and blue, red optics, A psychopath that gets off on mutilating younglings.

 **Sharp** : dark, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 4Th ID. Simfur design. Mob-linked name

 **Sharpwind** : Flock: Sharpwind, Starscream's creation flock Order

 **Shattercall** : Seeker, Action

 **Shattercoil** : Aerial, opalescent black, Knight of Light, Flock: Northwind, rarely born yet. Creation of Zephyr and Aurora. Small, light combat Aerial, sparked from the Great Swords.

 **Shatterlight** : Praxian, bright, glittering, Pro Racer, Bluestreak's uncle. Blue is his sire's brother's daughter's son's third creation

 **Sheana** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Line Dancer's duty trine leader

 **Shearwater** : dark green and blue, Warrior, Autobot, well-built mid-sized frontliner, knows how to read designations fully

 **Sheer** : Noble, Noble from Polyhex

 **Sheerwind** : Praxian Aerial

 **Sheerwing** : Triple Changer, deep purple, gold and silver trim, pale red optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Shadows of the Fire. Creation of Dai Atlas and Titanium. Mate: Kaleidoscope. Has Dai's crown/wings and Axe's chevron. Highly volatile. Daoshi: Vanguard

 **Shellshock** : rusty and tan camo, Mechanic, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Heavy weapons build, former a sniper and field mechanic. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

****Shield of the Sky** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Thorn.  
Image: <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7074473>**

**Shifting Wind** : Seeker, Vision

 **Shihon** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Capital City

 **Shim** : Praxian, Twin of Fraction. Creation of Caster and Kurf. Gift of attention to detail

 **Shimmer** : Spy, ISO, Alt ID for Mirage, a first creation with a thing for power games and rape.

 **Shimmer** : Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's cousin.

 **Shimmer** : femme, Jazz's sister. Has a travel bug and a huge net of connections in many fields.

 **Shimmerfire** : Seeker, femme, Iridescent Pink, Red optics, Warrior, Autobot, Sometimes creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack. Technically a Seeki, Vision. Fight-bomber class. Think a B-1.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmer-Sides-Ma-le-lineart-by-Fadura-lotti-477967691>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Fadura-lotti-299011288>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-by-Radegunde-304390312>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Shimmerfire-2-by-Radegunde-304402575>

**Shimmerlock** : Seeker, Air Martial, Action. Thundercracker's duty trine

 **Shimmerwing** : Seeker, femme, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Archipresul of Vos

 **Shiver** : Seeker, Action to Leviath and Seren

 **Shockcore** : Decepticon

 **Shockdrop** : Tank, Black, Military, General. a very large tank-former that preferred quiet violence and saw the world in a cold, logical way

 **Shogun** : Aerial (large), Red with silver crest, Warm orange optics, Enforcer, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Song of the Warrior Lord. Altihexian slightly shorter than Axe. Former court officer in Altihex. Mate: Stormcloud. Creation: Firefly. Daoshi: Tornado. Favored weapon: energy naginata

 **Shortrun** : Mechanic, heavy construction mech, mechanic. Jazz's brother.

 **Shortstint** : Autobot, traitor

 **Shortstop** : Praxian, Server, server at The Upbeat (bar).

 **Shredwing** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Shredwing, Target's creation flock Order

 **Sickleclaw** : Beastformer, Enforcer, Detective at The Academy. Raptor alt.

 **Sidecross** : Polyhexian, indistinct mid-sized grounder

 **Sideflare** : Seeker, Vision. Special ability: to warp a short distance to one side in a flare of fire. Shimmerfire's carrier

 **Sideline** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Older mech, mate of Storyteller and Roman

 **Sideshot** : Tank, femme, gunmetal gray with ruby and gold highlights, red optics, Noble, Free gladiator and gladiator-owner in Kaon, minor royal/greatest noble

 **Sideshot** : Praxian, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Sideslip** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Sidespring** : Seeker, Action to Tumbler

 **Sidestep** : ISO

 **Sidestep** : Street Racer, dark green, orange highlights, flaming orange optics, Alternate ID for Ramp-up

 **Sidestep** : Protohexian, Slave, High-ranked

 **Sidestep** : Praxian

 **Sidesweep** : Autobot, traitor.

 **Sideswing** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Sideswing, Order. Flock Order

 **Sideways** : Polyhex, femme, silver with blue and indigo highlights, light blue optics, Medic, CMO of the Explorer's guild

 **Sidewind** : Praxian, white, silver and pale blue, Bureaucrat, half of the Office of Sparkling Affairs in New Crystal City

 **Sightlock** : Sniper, Autobot

 **Silence** : Praxian, Enforcer, Construct 4 (C-4) in Job Too Deep

 **Silence** : Face mask, Fifth creation of Prowl/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Primarily uses his face mask to communicate.

 **Silk** : Aerial, cherry blossoms, Blue-green visor, Knight of Light

 **Silver** : Minibot, femme, Silver, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun. Likes to dance

 **Silver Crest** : Praxian, femme, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Captain of Lord Prowl's Guard.

 **Silver Shadow** : femme, Silver, Thief, Bonded to Starjumper. world-class B&E thief

 **Silver Star** : Crystal City, femme, silver with blue highlights, Merchant, Bonded to Dark Fire. Owns the Silver Fire cafe.

 **Silvercrest** : Praxian Cycle, femme, Aspiring racer. Shy unless it's about racing, then sure of herself.

 **Silversheen** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener

 **Silvershot** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Silverslide** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Silverwind** : Aerial, Relative of Bluestreak, from Altihex

 **Simfur** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Simfur

 **Singer of the Spark** : Great Sword, Knight of Light, Bearers: Redline

 **Sirenis** : Musician, One of Jazz's aliases, a singer of some renown.

 **Sirocco** : Seeker, Order

 **Sirrus** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Order. Trined with Sunchaser and Res. Creator of Skywarp.

 **Sitril** : Ship, Not sparked. Alternate ID for Ambergret.

 **Skidshift** : Praxian, heavy construction mech. Jazz's brother.

 **Skipcrash** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Guardian, Knight of Light, Skjöldur is a bomber-class mech who's name means 'shield' in Icelandic. Her armor can take nearly anything and she's an in-your-face fighter more like the twins than anything else with wings. Part of Dai Atlas' killer crew.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skjöldur** : Bomber, femme, Amaranth pink, red visor, Warrior, Shield in Icelandic. The Shield of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard, and Vector Prime's before him. Was killed by Megatron. Will be damned to the Pits if she'll let him take another Prime. .  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Skjoldur-by-Cyberwing013-298818613> but 'Amaranth pink'

 **Skybeam** : Noble, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's younger brother, bonded to Sounder. Aerial. Manages Iacon's aerial defense in 'modern' settings.

 **Skyblast** : Lawyer, Jazz's brother

 **Skydart** : Seeker, Performer, Flock: Aleno, Vision. Trined with Swingshift and Rico

 **Skygrace** : Aerial, femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **SkyGuard** : Gestalt, Short lived but successful; kindled. Three Seekers carried together and hatched spark-bonded.

 **Skyhigh** : Aerial, Autobot, A skilled home brewer. a real talent for making it just strong enough to relax a mech without getting them completely overcharged before the evening was half done.

 **Skyjoy** : Aerial, fraternal spark bonded twin to Windfall

 **Skylight** : Warrior, Judge Tightrope's lover

 **Skynote** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Order. Trined with Leland and ???

 **Skyquake** : Knight of Light, 18th member of the Circle of Light

 **Skyriser** : Praxian, Owns a respectable bar in Praxus.

 **Skyrush** : Seeker, femme, pale, Vision. Trined with Freefall and ?

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, Royal, Early Lord of Praxus

 **Skyshard** : Praxian, blue and silver , Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Lord of the Shining Sun

 **Skysheild** : Shuttle, blue optics, Small shuttle. Cheerful. Friend of Wing

 **Skyshield** : Aerial, Friend of Wing

 **Skyshine** : Seeker, Administration, Works at Flock Services

 **Skyshred** : Seeker, flashy blue and gold, red optics, Decepticon, Low-ranked

 **Skysides** : red, Blue optics, Alternate ID for Sideswipe

 **Skysign** : Praxian Aerial, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Sarpresul in Praxus, flight-frame, in charge of daycare.

 **Skysong** : Seeker, femme, elegant design of primary blue and gold with red highlights, Xeno-biologist, xeno-sociologist, Neutral, Bonded to Stardancer. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Skysong** : Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, In Tyger Pax's main temple

 **Skysound** : Praxian, Royal, Lord of Praxus

 **Skystorm** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, turquoise green with peacock-blue trim, amber optics, Clan: Dancing Wind Aerobatics, Stunt jet. Leader of the clan. Mate of Sundance, creator of Wing

 **Skystride** : Seeker, Noble, House Lord from Vos

 **Skysweep** : Aerial, House of Crossbeam, Cadence's bonded.

 **Skytrill** : Infiltrator, ISO, ISO agent that can do noble-level undercover work.

 **Skyward** : Knight of Light, Master-level Knight

 **Skywatch** : Seeker, Flock: Northwind, Vision. Creations: Airwave, Redtail.

 **Skywhisper** : Praxian, bright white and silver, pale blue chevron, two sensor wing panels

 **Skywolf** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'.

 **Slapbox** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Slasher** : Decepticon, A common 'face for Flint.

 **Slats** : Eradicon, Decepticon, Eradicon 1756-18F. Prowl's lover in Renascent

 **Sledgehammer** : Praxian, burnished copper, dark blue and red. crimson chevron, Bright blue optics, Heavier build than most. Mate of Bluelight and Stillvoice. Joined after Bluestreak was created

 **Slickstep** : Praxian, Merchant, Partner of Slider. slender, small mech. Street cart owner

 **Slider** : Iaconian, Curious and utterly fearless

 **Slider** : Praxian, Merchant, Partner of Slickstep. slender, small mech. Street cart owner

 **Sliderule** : Praxian, Dark, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord of Tradewind. Creator of Songnote

 **Slingburner** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Slingshot** : Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Slipbeam** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Slipglass** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Slipshot** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Sunstreaker, twin of Brightstar

 **Slipshot** : Aerial, brightly painted, Yellow optics

 **Slipstep** : Aerial, femme, Confectioner, Very old and degraded, she retired some time ago. Her wings are grayed past the point of being able to support even her slight mass in flight.

 **Slipstorm** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Slipstream** : Seeker, Vision to Tumbler

 **Slipwarp** : white and gold, Pilot

 **Slitherquick** : Insectobot, Alt Id for Jazz. A Cyber-centipede

 **Slow Boil** : Confectioner, Confectioner in Protihex

 **Smoke** : Seeker, Flock: Smoke, Airwave's Flock Order

 **Smoke** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Engineer (chemical), Flock: Northwind, Order. Trinemate of Saamanjasy and Nighteye

 **Smoothbore** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Gardener specializing in crystal transplants

 **Snapjaw** : Beastformer, femme, Rusty brown and black, yellow optics, Scout, Military. Turbofox alt. Becomes Knight Demeter. Corporal. Scout, 108th.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Demeter-by-switchxtrick-298316925>

**Snaplock** : Praxian, Blue, green and white, Enforcer, District Chief in Job Too Deep. Minor noble

 **Snapshot** : Deep green, dark maroon highlights, ISO, lithe

 **Snapshot** : femme, Deep purple and silver, Knight of Light, Trained by Marwir. Small groundframe

 **Snaptight** : femme, Author, Works for Steamward Publishing. Romance author, like Helix for the setting.

 **Snaptight** : Servant

 **Snapturn** : Mated to Standup. Lives in Iacon, loves ancient weapons and wielders

 **Soar** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer SWAT

 **Softlight** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder

 **Softlight** : Praxian, orange, Slave, Surestrike's carrier-mate, small orange mech. Slave of Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Softly** : Knight of Light, 23nd member of the Circle of Light

 **Softpede** : Praxian, femme, Gang mech, Gang: Storyteller, Lover of Jasper

 **Softpede** : Servant

 **Softsheen** : femme, Merchant, Neutral, Pede-wheels. diner hostess/owner

 **Softwind** : Seeker, Administration, Flock Services manager

 **Sogdo** : Seeker, Olive green with white highlights, amber optics, Mathmatician, Flock: Northwind, Order. Korean = Velocity. Cheoseo's younger sibling. Quick and agile, likes to race in his spare time. Tactile, even for a Seeker.

 **Solar Flare** : Mechanoid, silver and blue, Looks a lot like a Seeker. Mated to Starburst. Lighter built than Starburst.

 **Solar Flare** : Mechanoid, red and gold, Warrior, Seeker-looking but not Cybertronian. Very forward. space exploration looking to trade resources for their colony. Partner of Starburst

 **Solarflare** : Praxian, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's sire. Lord of House Fairwings.

 **Solarglide** : Aerial, gold and white, Autobot, high-energy, very social mech

 **Solarstorm** : Noble, Mirage's creator

 **Sonar** : Tactical, Autobot, Autobot CTO before Prowl. A real ass that is a social sadist. Always seeing how much he can screw with his subordinates without breaking the law/regulations. Unfortunately also a very good tactician.

 **Song** : Praxian, Noble, Noble. Naredba's brother.

 **Song** : Seeker, femme, Vision

 **Song of the Warrior Lord** : Great Sword, Metal: Blade is a dark silver or gray with the gold detailing the KoL Swords have, Gem: Very deep blue, Knight of Light, Bearers: Shogun.

 **Song of the Wind** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Songbird** : femme, green, amber optics, Dancer, small. a dancer from Kaon.

 **Songnote** : Noble, House of Tradewind

 **Sonic** : Aerial, Warrior, Autobot, Light build, special ability is a sonic blast.

 **Sonic Flare** : Seeker, Copper and red, Enforcer, Captain of the security precinct where Strongspark and Bluesweep are assigned, New Crystal City

 **Sound Barrier** : Seeker, deep red and silver, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Thundercracker and Farcry.

 **Sound Burst** : Seeker, Action. Had to be reformatted after crashing on Aelios

 **Soundblaster** : Host

 **Sounder** : Host, Noble, House Mindsweeper, House Mindsweeper of Kaon. Fairly high ranked. Bonded to Jazz's younger sibling, Skybeam. Loyal to the Prime.

 **Soundlock** : Host, Communications, ISO

 **Spark Crest** : Praxian, rich red with silver and white highlights and a line of golden glyphs proclaiming his status, white optics, Noble, Priest, House of the Shining Sun, First Bonded of the Lord of the Shining Sun Bladedrift and a minor priest of Primus. Prowl's carrier.

 **Spark of the Dream** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Spark of War** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Sparkcap** : Praxian, Bonded of Drydock

 **Sparklight** : Ship, Not sparked. Wing's ship in Hunters from the Light. Large for a crew of 7.

 **Sparksong** : Aerial, House of Crossbeam, Jazz's carrier. Weak spark

 **Sparkstinger** : red, Bayverse based. A Blade Brother with Sideswipe (silver), KillBlade (black), Sparkstinger (red), ShadowBlade (green), Sunstreaker (gold)  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Blade-Brothers-By-Razor-Rage-691151282>

**Spectrawave** : Host

 **Speed Demon** : Pro Racer

 **Speedbreak** : Enforcer

 **Speedtrack** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Spindrift** : Gestalt, Green and amber, silver optics, Courier , Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. 7 motorcycles that form into a standard sized mech. One spark split into 7 frames, each with a processor/personality, though they don't vary much from the combined one. Almost no armor.

 **Spinner** : Praxian, femme, Grandmaster of Teris-Spi. Did not make it to NCC

 **Spoiler** : general labor. Janitorial. Former buymecha

 **Spry** : Praxian, third creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. gift of ultra-quick thought

 **Sprysong** : Praxian, Merchant, Bonded of Greendrive

 **Stalker** : Praxian, Enforcer, Prowl's (serious) lover before Jazz

 **Standard** : ISO

 **Standby** : Iconian , gray and green, Officer, Autobot, Base commander

 **Standup** : Red and white, Bright purple optics, Medic, Mated to Snapturn. Lives in Iacon

 **Star Song** : New Crystal City Combat Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Starbolt** : Aerial, green and bluish-purple, Courier , messenger. He's a high-speed flier about Wing's height. Wing's Rescue

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, House of Fairwings, A servant of House Fairwings

 **Starbright** : Praxian, femme, Bonded of Darksky. Prowl and Bluestreak's carrier and matron of the family in From the Shadows ... Into the Light series. Soft and social, but with an inner core as strong as her mate or Prowl.

 **Starburst** : Mechanoid, red and gold, Looks a lot like a Seeker. Mated to Solar Flare

 **Starburst** : Mechanoid, lighter armored silver and blue , Trader, Seeker-looking but not Cybertronian. Polite but not submissive. space exploration looking to trade resources for their colony. Partner of Solar Flare

 **Starcrossed** : Ankmorian Light Jet, femme, black, red and gold, red optics, First creation of Drift and Wing in Darkness and Lightning.

 **Starcry** : Knight of Light, 10th member of the Circle of Light

 **Stardancer** : Seeker, femme, fire-themed pattern of gold, blue-white and red on a black base, Explorer, Neutral, Bonded to Skysong. They're one of those pairs that get into trouble regularly, and are every bit as good at getting themselves out by talking or fighting.

 **Stardancer** : Praxian, femme, gray and gold, white accents on wings, Blue optics, Noble, House of Tradewind, Lord Prowl's second bonded (sometimes).

 **Stardreamer** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal artist and avid intergalactic traveler, created many crystal pieces inspired by things he had found on his travels. Middle Golden Age Praxus. A living treasure of Praxus.

 **Stardust** : Knight of Light, 9th member of the Circle of Light

 **Stardust** : Iaconian , Secretary, Sideswipe's secretary/front desk greeter when he's a successful art merchant. Also does some gallery display management.

 **Stardust** : Aerial, femme, Creation of Skyfire/Ratchet. Member of Starflung (gestalt).

 **Starflair** : Knight of Light, 11th member of the Circle of Light

 **Starflung** : Gestalt, Members: Starhop, Trimo, Nightshade, Ripcord, Stardust

 **Starhop** : Shuttle, white with red, blue and gold highlights and a deep green chevron, Golden optics, Scientist, Creation of Skyfire/Ratchet. Member of Starflung (gestalt). Looks a lot like Skyfire

 **Starjumper** : Aerial, femme, Reverse Starfield (black on silvery-yellow), Thief, teleporter. Bonded to Silver Shadow.

 **Starspark** : white and red with golden highlights, brilliant azure optics, Pleasurebot, ISO, beauty incarnate

 **Starspark** : Aerial, femme, purple optics, Entertainer, Creation of Titanus/Dai Atlas. Teleporter. The tiny femme's helm showed the beginnings of a chevron similar to Axe's, while the sides sported what looked like the beginnings of stylized avian wings. Her protoform greatly resembled her carrier's, though her facial features were a softer-edged mirror of Dai Atlas'. She even had the same dark markings under her optics, curving down her cheeks. Voice is soft, warm voice and highly resonant, that of a great singer

 **Starswept** : deep blue, Pilot, co-pilot/navigator

 **Startight** : Medic (sparkling), Sacrificial Offering

 **Starwing** : Aerial, femme, Pleasurebot, Decepticon

 **Stattrack** : Dark green, Intake, Autobot

 **Stavitel** : Gestalt, Construction, From Grasping a Chance

 **Stay the Path** : Great Sword, Gem: rich blue. Bearer: Talon.  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stay-the-Path-By-Ierence-732809824>

 **Stealplate** : gray, red optics, Guardian, Jazz's guardian/mentor in The Military Lord and the Hero's Creation. A caretaker for sparklings threw mechling, typically only one charge at a time, but will take on more if from the same employer. Red optics, gray plating

 **Steamroller** : Construction, Construction, Autobot, A lieutenant in the Autobots. Former construction mech

 **Steelback** : Military, Trained Nova to fight officially.

 **Steelcrest** : Military, Dai Atlas' first serious lover. Died a Capt.

 **Steeler** : Noble, House of Calidar, Lord Timestone's creation

 **Steelspark** : Seeker, Yellow and white, blue optics, Knight of Light, Initiate of Dai atlas. Large for a Seeker.

 **Stellar** : Seeker, femme, ISO, ISO commander of Vos. Order

 **Stellar Wind** : Ship, Not sparked. A refitted massive, old-style cargo shuttle. Belongs to Titanium.

 **Steno** : Praxian, Records, second creation of Quasar, Tango and Flitter. Has a passion for reading as soon as he understood what a glyph was. And quiet. city record keepers. Being courted by a shuttle.

 **Stickshift** : ISO, Low ranked

 **Stiletto** : Knight of Light, Has an inability to back down from protecting someone he viewed as a victim. Killed in Tarn's civil unrest before the war. Daoshi: Demeter.

 **Stillvoice** : Praxian, dispatch for a company that moves building materials. Bluestreak's carrier, mate of Bluelight and Sledgehammer

 **Sting** : Saboteur, ISO

 **Stoneblast** : gray and black, Merchant, Large

 **Stoneblock** : Praxian, gray and tan, red optics, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Hold keeper of Tankon in Kaon

 **Stoneflash** : Praxian, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, old and respected.

 **Stoneshift** : Contender's bonded

 **Storm** : Symbiot , storm gray camo, Dark red visor, Feline. First symbiot of Wavelength.

 **Storm Front** : Aerial, Dark blue and purple with silver filigree, Noble, Tower noble. Tall and elegant. Mirage's former intended.

 **Stormchaser** : Seeker, Wants to lead but has neither processors nor skill to claim it.

 **Stormcloud** : Praxian, grays, ice blue optics, Alternate ID for Prowl. Generally a volatile, aggressive, ill-socialized one.

 **Stormcloud** : Praxian, all shades of gray from pale smoke to deep charcoal, shading to black at his shins, forearms, and the tips of his sensor wings. Gold chevron, green optics, Artist, Mate of Shogun, carrier of Firefly, large grounder. open and friendly. Specialized in painting frames elaborately.

 **Stormcrash** : Seeker, Deep blue, Lives in the Winglord's eyrie. Order.

 **Stormdat** : Seeker, Flock: Knock Out, Order. Runs a corner store type place with with Mubakkir. Trined Mubakkir and Pitchback. Creator of Photosphere

 **Stormsurge** : Aerial Convoy, greens, purple visor, Military, Autobot, A heavy transport craft, Stormsurge enjoys his function and gets a thrill out of flying in hot zones.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Stormsurge-by-gamaBELIEVEIT-695676847>

**Stratus** : Seeker, Cirrus's last egg. Runt with many health problems.

 **Streamline** : Seeker, femme, Murdered after losing almost her entire flock in the Right of Storm Flight

 **Streetlight** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, The mech that was offering the invitation was younger than Prowl by almost half, but had already proven himself to be stable and in possession of a level processor. Streetlight also seemed to have a special ability to read mecha, an invaluable skill for interviews. It was also invaluable for keeping moral and stability among his unit-mates and Prowl found he was promoting the mech quite quickly. He'd make an exceptional officer if he had the spark to lead.

 **Streetslick** : Praxian

 **Strength of Conviction** : Great Sword, Gem: yellow, Knight of Light, Bearers: Dai Atlas.

 **Strikeline** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol Captain

 **Striker** : Ankmorian Light Jet, White and Red, red optics, Knight of Light, Creation of Drift/Wing. Great Sword: Challenger of Ways.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Striker-by-SwitchxTrick-299422039>

**Stripbolt** : Praxian, Medic, First Responder. Somewhat bigoted

 **Strongarm** : Praxian, Medic (field), House of the Shining Sun, Field medic for Prowl's Guard. Not the RID2016 Strongarm

 **Strongspark** : Black and white, Enforcer, Security mecha for New Crystal City

 **Strongwind** : Praxian Aerial, Good friend of sparkling Prowl

 **Strongwing** : Praxian Triple Changer, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, larger than average. Jazz's personal bodyguard in Same Planet, Different World

 **Strudel** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre. In a brothel that recognizes his value.

 **Strutcrusher** : Praxian Convoy, green, Gang mech, The muscle

 **Sucre** : Cycle-former, really light silver with a lavender tint, gold highlights, lavender optics, Courtesan, ISO, Sparked courtesan in the Prime's Residence (one of the *really* nice ones) turned assassin. Whiplash's lover.

 **Sunburst** : White with orange splashes, Merchant, Specializes in raising, cross-breeding and selling organic plants

 **Sunchaser** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Action. Trined with Sirrus and Res. Creator of Skywarp.

 **Sundance** : Praxian, Creation of Bluestreak/twins. Carried by Bluestreak

 **Sundance** : Ankmorian Light Jet, Clan: Dancing Wind Aerobatics, Stunt jet. Leader of the clan. Mate of Skystorm, creator of Wing

 **Sunflare** : Yellow, Blue optics, Alternate ID for Sunstreaker

 **Sunflash** : Praxian, femme, gold, red optics, Matchmaker, Matchmaker for much of Praxus' middle nobility.

 **Sunsharp** : Knight of Light, 3rd member of the Circle of Light

 **Sunwing** : Knight of Light, 27th member of the Circle of Light

 **Sureshock** : Aerial, Knight of Light, Dai's 'killer crew'. Deactivated in the exodus battle

 **Surestrike** : Praxian, Slave, Praxian warrior taken as a slave by Prowl of the Shining Sun.

 **Suresweep** : Praxian, black and white, deep blue highlights, golden chevron, blue optics, Enforcer, Construct 5's (C-5/Prowl) keeper in Job Too Deep.

 **Suresweep** : Servant

 **Susun** : Tyger Pax, dark, muddy greens, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 2Nd ID. silence, peace in Turkish. heavy industrial frame. Tyger Pax

 **Susurrus** : Praxian, Chef, Whisper in Latin. Prowl's first mate (Starcrossed). *Old* when Prowl met him.

 **Swashplate** : Rotor, Transfers non-moving control inputs into the spinning rotor system of a helicopter

 **Sweetness** : Praxian, Kitchen Assistant, Works in the kitchen of a noble estate

 **Sweetsong** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Sweetsong** : femme, Royal, Rilla's bonded and Jazz's carrier

 **Sweetwind** : Praxian, Royal, minor and young Praxian royal not in line of succession.

 **Swiftcall** : Praxian, Enforcer, Snaplock's boss in Job Too Deep. Minor noble.

 **Swingscale** : Merchant

 **Swingshift** : Seeker, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Rico and Skydart. Creator of Thundercracker.

 **Switchback** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Switchtrip** : Communications

 **Synchron** : Mob Lieutenant, Weapons warehouse boss in Simfur

 **Syntax** : Praxian, Black and white, red optics, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. The best of the unit at talking to witnesses and calming down many of our intoxicated suspects. He had a way of keeping his voice low and steady that forced those listening to focus in order to follow him. He liked reading horror stories and mysteries, although he would get disgruntled if he couldn't figure out the perpetrator before the ending.


	20. The T's

**T'kach** : Praxian, Seneschal, Weaver in Russian. A seneschal. Prowl's second creation (Starcrossed).

 **Tabre** : Sierki , Gang mech, Petty crimes mostly, on the edge of a crime flock. A visible half-breed in Vos.

 **Tabularius** : Archivist, The Chief Archivist of Archeía.

 **Tacke** : femme, Prime's PR manager. Specialist on court protocol and etiquette

 **Taevas** : femme, blue and green, Ambler, Jazz's creator. A modern gypsy-thief. Means blue

 **Tagen** : Seeker, femme, pale yellow, Flock: Northwind, Old High German = Dawn

 **Tagwind** : Praxian, Relative of Bluestreak

 **Tailgater** : was a speed demon. Jazz chased him more often than ran with him, but up against 'Cons, he'd be a Pit-spawn of a frontliner, and less dangerous to us than the twins.

 **Tailslide** : Seeker, light blue, black and silver, Flock: Markret, Action. Politically ambitious.

 **Tailwind** : Seeker, Flock: Tailwind, Skywarp's creation flock Order

 **Takedown** : Praxian, Enforcer

 **Talon** : Praxian Aerial, White with red, green, dark blue and royal purple trim, Persian rose (#FE28A2) optics, Tactician, Organizer, Welding, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Stay the Path. Talon is a tactician, one of the best before he became disillusioned with the empire and retired as only a lieutenant in the Praxian Air Guard. While the home and function he found makes little use of the advanced tac-net and processors he was upgraded with it is a function he can commit to spark and processors. When it comes down to it he can't turn his back on the honorable thing to do, or to stop the dishonorable thing by those that reflect on him). Talon was always a highly intelligent, logical and organized mech; it's a Praxian norm. His tactical and battle computers are more advanced than the average mech, even the average Knight, but Prowl is still many levels above him. Still, in context of most battles and situations they are in, Talon provides a distinct advantage in planning and organizing, be it beforehand or on the fly. The Praxian Combat Aerial draws heavily on Seeker design and programming, so they tend to be more flighty, aggressive and self/trine focused than most Combat Aerials, though not as bad as pure Seekers. This mellows as they age, and all Talon has left of that nature is an incredibly violent (and highly calculated) response when his cadre is seriously threatened.  
<http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-from-the-Light-Talon-286023530>

**Tamerix** : Gygaxian, gray and cream, Knight of Light, joined the Knights after New Crystal City was founded

 **Tandem** : Praxian, white, gray and silver, Administration, Helps folks find the best course of study

 **Tandem** : Praxian, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, second oldest political creation

 **Tangle** : Triple Changer, Black, Warrior, Nickname for Axe from his youth

 **Tango** : Praxian, Infiltrator, ISO, Grifter

 **Tango** : Minibot, Silver and brass, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Tango** : Military, Creation of Dai Atlas/Axe

 **Tango** : Creation of Strata and Sharp. Deactivated with them in Iacon. All faked as a cover.

 **Tango** : Praxian, first creation of Quickstep of Praxus and Highbeat of Polyhex. Bonded of Quasar and Flitter. two-panel sensor wings

 **Tango** : Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Former civilian. Heavy frame

 **Tango** : Praxian, Royal, sibling of Prowl

 **Tango** : Dancer, Tyger Pax

 **Tangrlo** : Mechanoid, white, Transport, A spirit-guided a C-17 Globemaster in civilian white with a howling wolf tribal tattoo logo near it's tail. Creation of the Howle Island Institute on Earth.

 **Tansi** : Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 2Nd ID. Industrial, long slender arms for detail work. Tyger Pax

 **Tappe** : Administration, ISO, ISO SIC late in Nova's time.

 **Tapper** : Enforcer, in Iacon, patrol officer

 **Target** : Seeker, Military, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Aleno and Reve, Rico's mate, clutchmate of Airstrike. Thundercracker's creator

 **Targetlock** : Praxian, Guardian, Praxian tank (no brighter than average). Guardian of Lady Stardancer of House Tradewind.

 **Taris** : Aerial, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 5Th ID. Iacon design

 **Tarn** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Tarn

 **Tart** : Minibot, Courtesan, Residence Courtesan. Batchmate of Sucre

 **Tartarus** : Administration, ISO, a high ranked ISO officer under Guardian and Nova.

 **Tasi** : Praxian, Noble, ISO, ISO commander of Praxus

 **Tealsky** : Seeker, Strato's untrined mate. Action

 **Telika** : Seeker, bright yellow, orange and white, Musician, Knight of Light, Action. Trinemate of Windsinger and Atron, plays a cleristal string-horn

 **Telok** : Aerial, dark green and silver, ice blue optics, Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 1St ID. wide wings took up a fair amount of plating that was leaving the chassis. Prowl's chevron, or where it had been, extended and then grew down the sides of his helm. Limbs lengthened and thrusters formed where his heel-plates had once been. A third thruster, larger than the other two, took up a fair portion of his abdominal region

 **Telsin** : Seeker, Lawyer, Defense Attorney

 **Temoin** : Polyhexian, Guttermech

 **Temperance** : femme, Medic, ISO, ISO CMO

 **Temperance** : Shuttle, Royal, Royal House of Protihex, Lord of Protihex

 **Temperance** : Praxian, blue and black

 **Tempest** : Warrior, Decepticon, squad leader

 **Tempest** : Seeker, Order. Courting Tealsky for trine. oversees construction crews.

 **Tempest** : Fourth creation of Prowl/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446).

 **Tempo** : Minibot, chrome and black, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Tenebrae** : dark, golden visor, Buymech, Alt form of Jazz in Starcrossed. 7Th ID. night in Latin. Kaon design. Terrorist to the Decepticons. Indistinct ground frame with Praxian-style chevron.

 **Tetris** : Spy, ISO, undercover as a Con under the name Flytrap

 **Tetris** : Matches his name, mobile, Knight of Light

 **The Beauty of Order** : Great Sword, dark blue, green and gold, Gem: emerald, Knight of Light, Bearer: Pantera in [Making Adjustments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819151).  
<https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/The-Beauty-of-Order-by-kolmoys-711019709>

**The Lioness** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Kesia.

 **The Shadowed** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Bloody Mary.

 **Third Moon** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest

 **Thorn** : Aerial, black with glowing red and gold, Red optics, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Shield of the Sky. Created by Guttermech, bought by Gatekat.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-by-Guttermech-690965830>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-Ref-2-by-Guttermech-690965818>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Thorn-by-Guttermech-690965799>

**Thunderblank** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Thunderblast** : Knight of Light, 17th member of the Circle of Light

 **Thunderstorm** : Seeker, medium blue, red optics, Noble, House of the Shining Sun, Noble Jazz/Prowl's second creation. Becomes Thundercracker.

 **Thunderwing** : Sierki, Half Seeker, half Shuttle. One of Shockwave's creations

 **Tightrope** : Judge (military), Skylight's lover

 **Timber** : Seeker

 **Timbre** : Praxian, Creator of Quasar

 **Timerist** : Knight of Light, 26th member of the Circle of Light

 **Timestone** : Noble, House of Calidar, Lord of the House Calidar

 **Timetable** : Tactical, Autobot, Autobot Tactical SIC over Prowl. Willing to murder his CO for her job and abuse subordinates within regs.

 **Titanium** : Triple Changer, purple and silver, Blond psudo-hair in braids. Purple-streaked wings, ruby optics, Military, Autobot, Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. Mech who pre-dates kicking the Quintessons off Cybertron. Began as a gladiator, became military under Prima. He raised and trained Dai Atlas and taught Nova Prime to fight for real. An exceptional storyteller and mellow when not in battle/threatened. Carries twin katana style swords. Bonded to GoldenRod.

 **Titanus** : Shuttle, white and charcoal with gold trim. blue-black pseudo-hair, sapphire optics, Courier , Character created by Cyberra on Ao3. A teleporter.

 **Too Pure For This World** : Great Sword, Gem: blue, Knight of Light, Named by antepathy on LJ. Bearers: Wing, Drift

 **Top Notch** : Black, dark green and dark red, green visor, Saboteur, ISO, Spiky frame, hard face. Does everything, top ranked.

 **Tophide** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Tornado** : Seeker, slate-blue and gray, yellow optics, Knight of Light, Flock: Gyre, Order. Creation of Aurora. Circle of Masters member.

 **Torrent** : Praxian, Creator of Flitter

 **Torrent** : Seeker, bright blue, Yellow optics

 **Towodi** : Praxian Rotor, black with gold, silver and red trim, very pale yellow, Artist, Tsalagi for Hawk. He's a rotor alt, Praxian, well off but not a noble and doesn't sneer like that normally. He's a sculptor, flirts shamelessly and he loves Seekers.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Towodi-by-Forgottenhope-656700989>

**Trackdown** : Praxian, femme, Black and white, red optic band, Enforcer, Prowl's original unit. Patrol. Prowl's first love (sometimes). Fasted thing on four wheels in the precinct. Serious and gruff on duty and playful in private. Smarter than Prowl was when he brought his tac-net down to the level of hers. She was often able to translate so much Prowl found confusing into terms he could understand better. Extinguished after Prowl was promoted from the patrol unit. They were lovers to the end.

 **Trackwise** : Scout, Military

 **Traction** : Praxian, Medic, Frame specialist

 **Tradewinds** : Shuttle, white with trim of light blue, yellow, blue optics, Merchant, Light fast shuttle (half way between Axe and Wing in height). blue-purple spark. Saw Wing while delivering supplies to the Citadel. Now lives in the Citadel and pays for his keep with a combination of financial skills, supply runs and intel on the outside. better than passable energon chef. Special ability. Ultra fast and fuel efficient for his size, cargo bay is a subspace. Has a scrambler that makes him very difficult to track installed after settling in the Citadel  
Atl: <http://metalheadkomik.deviantart.com/art/alien-ship-227522727>

**Trajectory** : white and green, medium blue optics, Servant, High-ranked servant to a noble House. Has an aura of infinite patience and cool professionalism.

 **Tread Bolt** : Seeker, Spy, Autobot, canon, of a sort.  
<http://sigmacore.deviantart.com/art/Cls-Tread-Bolt-156046595>

**Treadbreaker** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Trick** : Warrior, Autobot, Guard of the Prime (Optimus)

 **Trickjump** : Praxian, Bright streaks of color run the length of a slender white frame, working class.

 **Trident** : Praxian, Artist, Crystal sculptor His favorite subjects are mecha and displaying the classically perfect form of the caste or function. Middle Golden Age Praxus. Earth equivalent is the style of the Emmy and Oscar awards.

 **Trimo** : Aerial, deep red, Medic, Creation of Ratchet/Skyfire/Wheeljack

 **Trimo** : Aerial, deep red, white chevron had a graceful sweep reminiscent of wings, Medic, Creation of Skyfire/Ratchet. Member of Starflung (gestalt). Meticulous.

 **Tueur** : Assassin, ISO

 **Tumbler** : Seeker, Military Order

 **Turnover** : Supply, Supply worker

 **Twincast** : Host

 **Twister** : Interrogator, ISO, Interrogator during Sentinel Prime's rule/early war. Pre-Jazz-of-any-rank.

 **Twister** : An Autobot interrogator

 **Twister** : Praxian, Dark grays, Deep red visor, Enforcer, Hunter-Detective. not all that social, but when it comes to finding and removing threats, none are better

 **Twistout** : Warrior, Military officer. known for running one of the tightest ships in the army

 **Tyger Pax** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Tyger Pax


	21. The U's

**Ultra Blow** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Ultrahaul** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Umbra** : Metrotitan, femme, Facility, The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head.  
Image: <https://spidermilkshake.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Umbra-Rises-733743575>.

 **Umbra** : Creation of Megatron/Prowl in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Second


	22. The V's

**Vagrant** : Saboteur, ISO

 **Vagrant** : Praxian, Warrior, The Praxian free warrior/hunter that raised Sunstorm and is thus the creator of the founder of the House of the Shining Sun.

 **Vale** : Minibot, Silver, Slave (breeder), House of the Gilded Sun, A shuttle-sized spark in a minibot frame. Joins the Gilded Sun

 **Vale** : Creation of Megatron/Prowl in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Third

 **Valhalla** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Flock: Aleno, Action. Trined with Jericho and Kyrie

 **Valiant** : Praxian, Creator of Quasar

 **Vanguard** : Autobot

 **Vanguard** : Seeker, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Knight of Light, Great Sword: Dreamer is the Dream. Function: former Barasi of Vos, Sovereign of the Light. Seeker

 **Vannet** : Mechanic, Human turned Cybertronian. Bloody Mary's crew. Was a bush pilot. Can form a Boeing 737 with Vannet, Partrie, Nightcap, Sheelshock, Dartmond, but they are not gestalt.

 **Vault** : burnt orange and rich yellow , Medium-build, nondescript

 **Vayne** : Crisscross's mate. Not bonded.

 **Velli** : Silver, Blue optics, Entertainer, ISO, Alternate ID for Jazz

 **Venatio** : Praxian, Black and white, Enforcer, Patrol. Unitmate of Brava/Mira

 **Vendrin** : Nyonian, femme, green and gold, DJ, Author, Works at Zabri, writes horror and creates a soundtrack to go with them

 **Verge** : Cycle-former, neon orange, Interrogator, Decepticon, a quirky, fun-loving two-wheeler. Flint's more than occasional lover.

 **Vesillya** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, Joy. Rejoice, marriage

 **Vibrance** : Knight of Light, 13th member of the Circle of Light

 **Vida** : Metrotitan, City, The core of the city of Cyber City

 **Viper** : Pro racer, Mob general agent. Built like Mirage

 **Visage** : Seeker, Artist, Vision. Metal dye painter. Only one to survive Vos's destruction.

 **Vistar** : Praxian, Judge, An honest judge

 **Vodha** : on the board of the Sparks of Mercy

 **Voltag** : Military, Autobot, Lord of Arma towards the end of Nova's rule. A general. Favors heavy double swords.

 **Vorrad** : Supply, Supply worker

 **Vos** : Metrotitan, femme, City, The core of the city of Vos

 **Vyrus** : Praxian, Gang Lieutenant


	23. The W's

**Warbler** : Praxian, Dark Red with gold and silver markings, white optics, Priest, monk at the monastery at Sunrise Pass. Bladesinger's favorite.

 **Watchcraft** : Alt form of Prowl in Starcrossed. 3Rd ID. Crystal City design

 **Wavelength** : Host, white visor, First creation of Prowl/Soundwave in [A Tactician's Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702838/chapters/3624446). Highly intelligent, a very strong 'path and hos with Prowl's processor and tac-net. Wears a face mask. First symiot is Storm (feline).

 **Weave** : Praxian, Mechling survivor when Praxus fell

 **Whiplash** : Cycle-former, matte black, pale pink spark, chamber as dark as the rest of the mech with texture that looks more like steel than quartz, matte black visor, pale pink optics, Assassin, ISO, ISO commander and Left Hand of the Prime. Sparked an assassin towards the end of Alpha Prime's reign, came to command under Vector Prime. Good friends and occasional teammate of Jazz, and his original trainer. They trust each other implicitly.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Jazz-Prowl-Whiplash-by-naggingfishwife-694220506>  
Alt: http://www.thedrive.com/news/5522/bmws-shapeshifting-crash-proof-motorcycle-is-the-future-of-two-wheeled-mobility  
Theme song: [Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s)

 **Whippoorwill** : femme, Warrior, The Dart of Ezara's Cybertronian Air Guard. Was part of Sentinel Prime's personal guard starting about half-way through his rule. Was killed by Megatron, watched Sentinel Prime die as she bled out. She is a brilliant Grifter; as talented as Jazz but with a less violent, more criminal bent. I trust her implicitly with what counts, but never, ever forget where she came from and how she got to us. Mech or femme, medic, mob boss, gladiator, noble, councilmech, businessmech, Intel ... she'll talk her way into anything, anywhere, anytime. Become anything she chooses, changing in a sparkbeat and able to hold up under all but the strongest telepathic review. She's had more bodies and IDs than I dare to contemplate. Her saving grace is her loyalty. Once earned, she'll do anything for you. Whether you approve of her methods or not.

 **Whisper** : Praxian, Creation of Jazz/Prowl.

 **Whisper** : Praxian, femme, sleek white with pastel blue and green highlights, Royal, Prowl's sibling. Closest in age to Impact and peacekeeper of the large family

 **Whisper Wind** : Minibot, deep red, Kitchen Assistant, Has a dancer's frame, works in a noble estate

 **Whistlestop** : Seeker, femme, Air Martial, Action

 **White Stripe** : Mecha-animal, helm, ears, left shoulder, all four pedes and the end of its long, slender tail are black. Most of the body and face are white, blue optics, Cyber-cat. Starspark's pet

 **Whitesong** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Lord of Praxus

 **Wilaki** : Author, Specializes in first-contact fiction and xeno-romance. Thundercracker's pre-war favorite.

 **Wild Winds** : deep blue and forest green, Bright blue optics, Dancer, mid-sized grounder, lithe. Pro dancer

 **Willow** : Front desk mech at a high-end residential tower

 **Willow** : femme, Royal, Jazz's older sister

 **Wind Shot** : Murdered by Ramp-up

 **Wind Shot** : Seeker, femme, Flock: Northwind, Order. Elder

 **Windblade** : Rotor, silver with black trim, gold optics, Sheerwing's first lover

 **Windchill** : Praxian, A bully when Prowl was young

 **Windcrest** : Shuttle, Longsight's youngest's mate.  
<http://http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Windcrest-by-prophetofprimes-dbemlc2-690758132>

**Winddance** : Aerial, femme, dark, red optics, Creation of Sheerwing/Kaleidoscope. Wing-sized, long, wide wing, distinctive three-point crown, though slimmer and more delicate than Dai Atlas'

 **Windfall** : femme, Scientist, ISO, scientist with a true gift for SpecOps mods.

 **Windfall** : Aerial, fraternal spark bonded twin to Skyjoy

 **Windlock** : Convoy, femme, green and gray, Slaver

 **Windress** : Seeker, Lives in the Winglord's eyrie. Vision

 **Windsheer** : Knight of Light, 4th member of the Circle of Light

 **Windsheer** : Praxian, Noble, House of Fairwings, Bluestreak's older brother.

 **Windsheer** : Seeker

 **Windsinger** : Seeker, femme, glittery, purple optics, Musician, Knight of Light, Order. Trinemate of Telika and Atron, singer

 **Windsong** : Knight of Light, 1st member of the Circle of Light

 **Windsong** : Musician, was brought in as much because of his talent as an entertainer and ability to improve Sentinel Prime's mood as any good reason," Noitefel's expression was almost fond in it's annoyance. "I think you may find him the most useful of us off the battlefield. Give him an instrument and room and he can bend the mood of anyone in audio range. He's a top-notch spy too, though he's offended at the statement. He makes it his business to know everything about everyone, friend and foe, and uses it to our advantage. He's something of a joker to us, but given you have The Twins and Tread Bolt around, you'll barely notice him."

 **Windstorm** : Knight of Light, 28th member of the Circle of Light

 **Windstorm** : Aerial, Rich browns swirled with sparkling sandy tan, Wing's friend

 **Windswept** : blue, blue optics, Servant, Indentured, then mated to Drift

 **Windtwist** : Seeker, Orca's flock Order

 **Windwisp** : Praxian, Royal, Royal House of Praxus, Quetzal's bonded

 **Wing's Spark** : Ship, Not sparked. Drift's ship. Interstellar shuttle

 **Wingover** : Aerial, Creation of Mirage/twins. Heavier than most grounders. Pitchback's twin.

 **Wings of the Spark** : Great Sword, Knight of Light

 **Winnow** : Rotor, ISO, Unit transport chopper.

 **Winterquick** : Knight of Light, 12th member of the Circle of Light

 **Wolfsaw** : Murdered by Ramp-up


	24. The X's

**Xeleen** : Praxian Rotor, femme, Dark red and black with yellow highlights, red optics, transparent red visor, Scientist (anthropologist), A specialist in how Cybertronians spread out from the presumed location where the 13 first emerged and general geek about pre-history.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Xeleen-by-sadievw-693349239>

**Xipil** : Were, femme, Yellow optics, Warrior, AKA Fire Noble. A werebeast transformer created by the Allspark from a human. Animal: jaguar


	25. The Y's

**Yakma** : Military, Light build, Undisciplined

 **Yara** : femme, water-blue, Human turned Cybertronian. Xipil's crew. Native of the Amazon. Lanky, as tall as Hound.


	26. The Z's

**Zarvae** : solid grounder, femme, swirling creams and pastels, amber optics with clear visor, Masseuse, Knight of Light, Called 'Hands' for her skilled hands in soothing minor aches and strains.

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, femme, Gold and black, red optics, Warrior, Knight of Light, Mate of Aurora. Creator of Shattrercoil.  
Image as TFP <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Zypher-by-lineusprime33-730500120>  
Her short swords <https://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Katana-By-Liowa-691095273>

**Zypher** : Praxian Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Zephyr** : Praxian Aerial, Scientist, Atmospheric scientist. Twin of Ripcord. Creation of Jazz/Prowl

 **Ziariace** : Praxian, Black, Warrior, House of the Shining Sun, Ancient. Master of Weapons of the Shining Sun.

 **Zoomer** : Praxian

 **Zypher** : Praxian Aerial, Knight of Light

 **Zyphra** : Praxian, metallic blue and gold, red chevron, rich blue optics, Noble, House of the Gilded Sun, Merchant clade matriarch. A vicious politician and business mech, but also very dedicated to family. Prowl's carrier


End file.
